You don't know me
by Little Miss I-Love-Noodle
Summary: What if Bella is not who she appears to be? What if she has a secret that she didn't tell the Cullens? Don't judge a girl by her cover, because sweet little Bella might not be entirely human...  Just after New Moon
1. Prologue

**I don't own Twilight, it is completely Stephenie M.'s**

**Neither do I own Hekikai no Aion... Life is unfair..**

**Warning: though you may find some samiliar scenes from both books...**

**This is my very first time *squeal* so please do give me some tips and comments on how i did, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Nothing is ever as it seems, one secret after another, creating a chain of lies. Spinning and spinning until you couldn't find your way out. They say darkness cannot drive away darkness, only light can. Hate cannot drive away hate, only love can. well, I would like to know, when I lay helpless in this black world, who is going to be my sun? This dreary, green town, how much more secrets can it hold? I am never going to see the end of this am I?


	2. Changes

**Ch.1 Changes**

EPOV

I don't know what is happening, all I know is that it isn't normal and I am scared, no, terrified of how it is going to turn out. There is something different about Bella, something I can't quite put my fingers on it. And I am not the only one who noticed that change. My entire family is well aware of this situation. It all started right after we returned from Italy, right after my stupid, stupid mistake.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Emmett!" I growled impatiently.<p>

"Ugh, okay, okay, , I know you are going to die if you wair for three more minute," my idiot of a brother retorted sarcastically.

I didn't bother to reply, all I was focused on at this moment is how to make my legs carry myself faster. I could feel the shadow of that wretched emptiness making itself known inside me, and that means I needed my love's prescence. Right. Now. The close call in Italy is 2 days behind us now, and my family and I are once again back in the tiny town of Forks. And boy, you shold hear how fast the gossip passes around. It blows you away. But I don't mind, so long I can have Bella back, even Hell sounds like paradise. That is why I am using every chance I get to glue myself beside Bella, AND, that is why my family had to literally drag me out to hunt this morning, hence right now I am feeling very crappy until I get my Bella back.

My brother and I raced through the night, two blurring shadows in the forest. we arrived at our house in under one minute, and flew into the victorian mansion. the moment I stepped through door I was attacked by my pixie sister. One look into her eyes, I got my massage-

If you are going to go back to Bella in that shirt I am going to massacre you.

Mind you, everyone in the family knows not to mess with that look. I obediently flew upstairs and changed into some new clothing and flew back out into the night racing toward my only sanctuary. Unfortunately, not before I caught one last comment from Emmet, "woah, the guy is _whipped_."

Note to self: Destroy Emmett.

3rd person POV

The moonlight pass through the window and shone into a tiny room. The room is not very fancy, a desk at one corner piled with books and finished assignments. A tiny closet squished into the east side of the room as if it held no value. There was a modest looking bed, right beside the open window. On the bed a girl with a wave of long, silky brown hair lay. She was truly a beauty. Procelain, pale skin that glowed in the moonlight, bloodred plum lips, small button nose, long eyelashes, and lavender eyelids that hid a pair of wonderfully warm chocolat brown eyes. Though you will never hear the girl admit it, because to herself, she will always be a immortal monster.


	3. Her thoughts

**Hey guys, since I'm new to this whole fanfiction system, I had some trouble figuring this out, but I'm all good now!**

**Thanks sooo much for my first review, you don't know how excited you got me :)**

**And yes, I am most definitely writing longer chapters**

**Anyway, I still don't own Twilight or Hekikai no Aion...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

This dream again... After centuries it still felt like yesterday, the images are so real, so horrible. I wanted to scream, to hit myself until I can finally open my eyes. What a futile attempt. I felt cold tears rolling down my cheeks as I watched, helplessly, as the past replayed itself.

* * *

><p>"BELLA!" Shimon?<p>

"BELLA!" Is that you dad?

"BELLA! Wake up! Is just a dream! Please Love, open your eyes, I'm here, please, I'm here." No, That's not Shimon. I felt disappointment crush my heart. That's right, I remember now, Shimon is dead. I'm alone.

"Bella..." Who is that voice? It's so familiar, like it is from another life. It sounded so tortured, and for some strange reason, I wanted so badly to comfort it.

"Please, it's just a dream, open your eyes love." I tried to lift my eyelids, it is so heavy that it feels like I have a truck balanced on my face. Ugh, why do I bother? What is this voice to me anyways? Why do I feel so protective of it? Then it all came rushing back to Me. The baking sun. Volterra. Red eyes. Edward's arms around me. Edward. My eyes shot open, and was met with a pair of melting topaz ones. He was so close that I can feel his sweet breath fanning my face, his iron arms wrapped around me in a vice grip. An alarm went off in my head, completely due to my instinct, telling me that he is too close. The urge to flung him across the room almost took me over. Almost. The logical side of me is screaming warnings. He doesn't know who I really am, and what I am capable of. I can't have him hurt, or to have him acknowledge the truth. It's too dangerous. I took a deep breath, supressing my instinct and closed my eyes, calming myself. I felt his marble hands carefully caressing my cheeks, I involuntarily touched it as well. It's wet with fresh tears. Damn, how do I explain this without having him being suspicious?

"Ssshhhh, calm down love, I'm here, calm down." I leaned into his chest as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear, I thought about random things until my laboured breaths turned even. I concentrated on the rythm of the rise and fall of his chest, and when I finally had control over my emotions, I lifted my head and smiled a weary smile. Edward's topaz eyes bore deep into to mine, his gaze so intense that I momentarily feared that he knew what I was hiding. No, that's ridiculus, I have been hiding it so well. To him I'm still a weak, fragile human. I laughed bitterly in my head. Fragile. If only he knew.

"Bella, love, what's wrong? You want to talk about it?" Edward asked gently, worry written across his face.

I stared into his eyes. Do I? Yes. Yes, I do want to, so much. I wanted have somebody that I can be with without hiding anything, I wanted somebody that could understand. But I can't. Edward always thought he is the dangerous one in our relationship, but he have no idea what my prescence could do to him. I was so stupid to allow this relationship, but I was lovestruck the moment I saw him. And love makes people do stupid things.

"It's nothing. Nothing you should worry about." I muttered looking away. He took my chin and turned my head toward him.

"I don't like to see you hurt," Edward whispered. His expression guilty. Clearly, he thought the nightmare had something to do with him.

Bullshit.

"please, is there anything I can do Bella?"

No, nothing.

"Bella.."

"Huh? Oh, oh don't worry about it, it was just a dream." I stuttered pathetically. Yeesh, you would think after hundred years of practice, I would be able to form a proper sentence.

"Uh huh?" Edward looked at me expectantly.

" A dream about ... cabbage." Great. Cabbage? Way to go Bella.

Edward raised one of his perfect eyebrows, no doubt not believing me. Wonderful.

"What? Cabbages are terrifying!" I looked at him, feigning innocence. My lying skills might not have improve but I am the world greatest actress. Edward just knows too little about me.

He looked at me for a couple more minutes before shaking his head and sighed,"what would I give to hear your thoughts now." He muttered. Trust me darling, you would not want to hear my mind, the memories would drive you bonkers.

"Ummmm, I'm gonna go wash up," I said, wiggling in his arm. He reluctantly let go.

I fake stumbled out of his arms, groaning internally, while you would give anything to hear my mind Edward, I would give anything to someday, drop the clumsy act. As I made my way toward the bedroom door, I felt a hand grab my arm from behind, I looked back. Edward was staring wearily at me, sorrow apparent in his eyes. I walked back to him and drew his sitting body into my chest and laid my forehead against his bronze hair, "I swear the dream is not about you Edward, don't feel guilty, please, it's not your fault." I know what was happening next. We've had this particular conversation number of times in the short period of 2 days:

He is soo sorry about leaving me. he want to spend the rest of forever by my side. He will not change me.

I would not like to hear his lectures again, I already memorized it. I pulled back and gently touched my lips to his, I felt his arms snaking around my waist, holding me close. The love that was coming off him was so strong that it became too much, I was instantly pulled back to the time where a different pair of arms held me, a different voice comforted me, a different type of love. I needed to get out of here now. I sharply drew my lips back from him and hid my face. Edward was instantly tense,"Did I hurt you?" he asked, panicing, his eyes traveling up and down to check for any injuries.

"No, no," I replied, taking his face in my hands,"I just remembered that I had morning breath" I lied as smoothly as possible.

His quirked his eyebrows and let out a chuckle. Good, he believed. I freed myself from him and hurried to the bathroom, I quickly slipped in, and shut the door behind me. Inside the bathroom I leaned heavily against the door. Drawing deep breaths, shutting away the surfacing memories and hatred, reminding myself to keep the darkside of me in check. As long as _those_ bastards don't appear, keeping up my facade is still neccesary. I sighed and pulled my hair in frustration, this wasn't my first nightmare about that day, nor is the pain new to me, then why do it have such a strong effect on me today? I slide down to the floor. It's all _their _fault, if not for _them_, Shimon would still be here, if not for _them, _all I would be feeling now is happiness, if not for _them, _I wouldn't have nightmares haunting me everynight, if not for _them..._ I wouldn't be a immortal monster. I fisted my hands as utter hatred flow inside me, as the human slipped away and the monster made itself present. I stood up and faced myself in the mirror, a terrifying girl with sinister green eyes stared back. I once again repeated to myself of why I was here in this tiny little town in the first place. Someday, someday, I _will_ kill them _all_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, was that okay? have I got you complete confused yet?<strong>

**I bet so. Don't worry, I plan on revealing Bella's past and identity pretty soon.**

**Please, review, it will make my life soo much brighter...**

**-Little Miss I-Love-Noodle**


	4. Musings

**Hello! Do you know what is frustrating? I am still confused about how this website works.**

***grumble grumble***

**But neverless, I don't own Twilight or Hekikai no Aion**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

The way Bella hurried out of the room, it's just as if she couldn't stay a second longer. I knew she was hiding something, even though she promised that the nightmare doesn't have anything to do with me, it still hurts, so much, to see her any kind of pain. And I may not know what her dream was about, but judging by the way her face twisted up in agony, and the tears rolling down her cheeks, I am pretty positive that her nightmare was not about _cabbages. _I'm no Alice, but for some reason, I had a very strange feeling. There something about her eyes, they are still that beautiful shade of warm brown, but there was a strange gleam in them, like she knew something that I don't. Whatever it was, I know she is hiding something, and it isn't the I-cheated-on-my-math-test sort of stuff, it's something bigger, and I have my mind set on finding out what it is.

* * *

><p>I heard the water been turned off and towel drying off Bella's bare body, I grounded my teeth and clasped my hands together. It's moment like this that my control became even thinner than silk, when my thoughts are no different from those hormone controlled teenagers, or maybe worse. I never told Bella exactly how much I wanted her, it makes me sound even more like a selfish monster. I collapsed on the bed, infected with Bella's scent, and inhaled deeply. I groaned as my thoughts went to the not so appropriate ones. I was disgusted with myself, why did Bella, an angel like her,chose me? She deserved so much more, and I knew that all along, but was horrified at the mere thought that some day she'd realize that. I'm such a selfless creature. <strong>(Note the sarcasm)<strong>

Soft foot steps paddled down the hall as I made Bella's bed and sat myself at her rocking chair, the door opened and revealed a pale beauty with flushed cheeks. Bella smiled halfheartily at me and looked around the room, as she noticed the already made bed, she chuckled under her breath,"clean freak." I smiled and shrugged. I opened my arms. She seemed hesitate for a moment, but made her way to me nonethless. My mind whirled around in confusion, usually she is rather eager. But the thought was completely gone as she sat herself on my lap and snuggled into me, I folded my arms around her and sighed in contentment. Well, I could think about other things later.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I slowly stepped out of the scorching hot water and wrapped a towel around myself. I turned to the misty mirror and wipped my hand across it. I stared at my reflection, my eyes involuntarily traveled down to the spot right above my breast. A small black dragon was engraved there, its tail ending right above my stomach. Forever marking me as inhuman. I let out a huff, and sagged my shoulder in defeat. Everything in my life have to work against me, can't I feel completely at peace for once? I Dressed myself and walked out of the bathroom, my thoughts wondered over to me and Edward's future, and winced softly, as long as I am _this_, forever isn't a possible option for us, no matter how many times I delude myself into thinking so. But I can't help but muse:How would he react if he knew?

Simple, he would run. Worse, try to kill me.

The thought sent a wrecking pain through me, and I scolded myself inside my head. Why did I allow this relationship to happen? Why did I encourage it? Even with the knowledge that this will end badly, I can't help but fall into his arms. Don't I have enough pain to last for 2 lifetimes already? As I opened the door to my bedroom and stepped into his waiting arms the answers instantly came to me:

I was so lonely.

Ever since Shimon died, I lost the ability to trust others with my heart. I built walls around my emotions to keep people away, but the way Edward and his family just walked through it, made me hope for the impossible, they made me hope that they could see past the monster. And here Edward sat, thinking that _he_ is the selfish, masochistic creature.

Once again,

Bullshit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, sorry, soo sorry! This one is quite short because the next chapter would be waaaaaaaaaay longer.<strong>

__**Or _maybe_, just maybe, that I'm a little lazy... **

**Neverless, the next chapter is coming up soon, and I can get you even more confused... muah ha ha**

**But it will all clear up soon =)**

**Please review, please!**

**-Little Miss I-Love-Noodle **


	5. In which she makes her decision

**Okay, okay, long chapter, got it.**

**Tell me how you think.**

**Thanks! Wuv you guys!**

**P.S. I am crazy close to revealing Bella's indentity now.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Rain drizzled down from the dark gray sky as I watched, emotionlessly from the passenger side. Just another day of forever, and I am so tired of it. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the soft hum of the car engine and thought back to the previous day. Edward had bought _another_ bunch of collage application for me to fill in **(Ch.1 Eclipse)**, sometimes I swear to myself that if I didn't love him so much, I would strangle the man to death. Screw immortality, revenge comes first. I bit back my sigh, if he knew exactly how many Ivy League requested my prescence, he would freak. Harvard, Oxford, Yale... no way he is finding out, I burned them all before you could say: "_Don't burn it!"_

And what made my day even more crappy was that after the collage argument, we had the vampire discussion again. I know it does sound strange to request immortality when you already possessed it, but I still had a vain hope that the vampire venom could destroy what _I_ am. My mind involuntarily went back to the day that I was made into this:

_Flash back _**(Ch.27 Hekikai no Aion)**

_"SHIMON" _

_The brown haired teenager stared horrified at the scene unfolding before her eyes. Her tears flowed down her cheeks as she watched, unable to look away, those hateful mermaids, riping apart the only person that was ever precious to her into pieces, munching and laughing in delight. Blood was everywhere, as if painting the entire world red, so many, so many. The girl couldn't move, she was numb, she didn't hear the crash of the waves, or the hallowing of the wind. She saw her father's mouth move, but she couldn't distinguish the words. Then, just as if somebody turned up the sounds, she heard father's last words, as clear as crystals :_

_"This...is your final... job... Aion, go..." _

_A black dragon curled out of the mangled man's arm and shot out through his index finger. It wrapped itself around the girl's body and carried both of them into the sky, away from the bloodbath._

I held back my scream and bit the inside of my cheeks, but I couldn't stop the algetic expression surface for the briefest second. Unfortunately, my vampire sweetheart caught it.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked, with intense concern in his eyes. He even went as far as to stop the car. Great.

Alice poked her head through the two front seats and also stared worriedly at me. Strangling Edward seemed unnaturally tempting now.

"Nothing, I think I ate something bad this morning," I lied, grasping my stomach for further persuasion.

Both of them looked strangely at me for a long moment before Edward restarted the engine and continued to drive to school. I stared suspiciously at Edward as I put up another warning sign in my head, Edward isn't stupid, and with his enhanced senses, my secret would most likely to spill in no time. I am too uncautious these days, I reckon he is already suspecting something now, maybe he is already coming up with theories. I can't let him discover my true self, for him and his family's safety, and as well to my accomplishment. The car stopped at the school parking lot, the loud space instantly hushed as we stepped out of the car. If the situation wasn't so depressing, it might actually be comical. Edward took my hand and drew me close as he guided us through the crowd, silent whispers errupted from the student body, with my super hearing, I picked up a few of the most ridiculus rumors ever created. This small town lack serious creativity. The morning rolled past as the teacher drawned on and on about some random cells which I already know. I passed my time by staring out the window and tapping my finger to the rythm of the rain. Edward clearly thought something was bothering me because I wasn't usually this quiet, and secretly I agreed with him. That damn nightmare had too big of an impact on me, I usually don't let things like that disturb my human act. But I have an abnormally big hunch that tells me something is going to happen soon.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the lunch room, the noise level was enough to make me deaf. Alice was chatting excitedly about a up coming shopping trip she planned with Angela and I, while Edward played with my hair. I let out a frustrated sigh, and lowered my head to take my anger out on the food.<p>

Freaking. Annoying. Adorable. Shopaholic.

I thought, stabbing the salad with each word. I heard Edward laugh beside me, obviously enjoying my misery. I glowered at him and kicked him under the table, then resumed to killing my food.

Must. Refrain. From. Strangling. Edward.

Suddenly, right out of the blue, a strange pull tugged at my chest. So strong, like the moon attracting the tides. It was familiar, so terribly familiar. My head snapped up and turned toward the direction the tugging is coming from, so fast it would give any human a whiplash. I turned just in time to see Jessica looking at me in alarm and frantically slipping through the cafeteria door.

I felt my mouth curling into a sly grin, so _they _had finally made a move, huh? Finally decided to appear? I can finally get to business.

"Love, are you alright?" I heard Edward asked beside me, worry thick in his voice.

I turned around and grinned at him.

"Oh, everything is fine, no,not fine, fantastic."I said mysteriously, and stood up.

"I'm going to go first okay? See you in biology." I kissed him on the head and begin to walk away, but then I heard the chair scrape the floor, and Edward appeared beside me,

"I'll go with you." He declared.

That could be problem.

"No, don't bother, it's a girl thing." I said, winking. I do _not_ want him to get stuck in my affair.

Edward opened his mouth to fight back, but one look into my eyes told him that I am serious about this. I can see he doesn't want to let go easy, but when it comes down to this, I can't have him treading my water. He ordered me to be careful and I rolled my eyes, my life is always in danger, when he said that my luck was a massive tool of destruction, he didn't know what underestimation he was proposing. He pulled me into a hug and stared at my back as I retreated slowly out of the cafetaria. Once I'm out the door, I dropped my human act and broke into a full sprint, gracefully jumping over all obstacles in my way. I felt the mushi before I saw it. Jessica was hunched over the wall, her head in her hands, and her faced scrunched up in discomfort. I know exactly what she is going through, it is quite unpleasant. When one is infected by the mushi, they lose control over their mind, they're still in control of their actions, but barely. The parasites would make their darkside overwhelm their kindness, no matter how sweet the host once was, when the worm enter their system, they become unnaturally aggressive. My prescece is just like adding fuel to the fire, driving them to the edge of sanity, making them hate me the moment they set eyes on me. Until in the end, all their thoughts and focuses are going to be how to kill me. That is the entire purpose of the mushi after all, to end my existence.

How pityful, to have your every thoughts plagued by evil... never mind, I'm going to end her misery, that's part of my 'job' after all.

I begin to plot. From today on, I'm going to have to get close to the human girl to exterminate the bug, but to excite the worm, I'm going to have to pull out her darkside. Shouldn't be too hard, I've done the same to countless others, I rarely ever failed. I was planning to make my prescence known to her now, but just as I was about to call out her name, the bell rang and children start to fill into the empty hallways. I huffed in annoyance, later today perhaps. I need to make myself known soon. I turned around and walked in the opposite direction leading to the Biology classroom. It was then that it struck me, hard. If the mushis are starting to appear that means _they_ are not that far away, hence if _any of them_ saw me with one of the Cullens... that family is no longer safe. And plus, from now on, my main focus would be to destroy the parasites. The Cullens aren't dumb, they'll know that something is going on and stick their noses into my business, they can't get involved. It will stand in the way of my revenge. I leaned against the wall for support as the only solution came to me, I will have to rip myself away from their life. The expiration date of Edward and I's relationship had finally reached. I drew in a deep breath, the familiar hole start to form in my chest, tears stung in my eyes as I chanted in my head. All for him. All for him.

I took a deep breath and composed my expression before entering Biology. My eyes immediately searched out a pair of topaz, looking tight with anxiety. I allowed my eyes to show all my sorrow as I apologized to him for everything in my head. Ending with a,

I love you

* * *

><p><strong>How was that?<strong>

**Are you utterly drowning in confusion yet?**

**HAHAHAHAH**

**Okay, that was stupid.**

**Please, please review, I need to know how I did to make it better! Give me some tips on how you wanted to be!**

**Thanks!**

**-Little Miss I-Love-Noodle**


	6. Jessica

**Okay, is this going to be a really short chapter, because it is only on Jessica's view**

**I know it's no excuse, and you guys can kick me all you want but...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jessica's POV<p>

I'm so sure that I'm going insane. All I can remember from that day was that I was taking a walk down the La Push beach, and I saw this beautiful coral reef. I bent down to exmaine it, but something shot out and hit me square in the eyes. And then, darkness. When I awoke, I heard a whisper. I turned around but didn't see anybody. There it is. Again.

"_Kill the witch, the witch, that hateful witch..."_

Who is there? I don't know any witches! Am I going crazy? But I feel so, so _annoyed_! So _crossed_! So _angry_! Never have I felt such a strong distasteful emotion, I want to hurt somebody, so badly!

Now I'm sitting inside the school cafetaria, and I saw _her_. _Isabella Swan_. Disgust and hatred shot through my body as I glared at her. What an annoying girl!

_"There! There she is! The daughter of the devil! Kill her! Destroy her! Rip her to pieces and throw her into the sea. You want to! You know it!" _

That right, I want to, so badly. Just then Bella's head snapped up and turned in my direction. So fast that I didn't even see it. I felt alarmed, how did she know I was staring at her?

_"Oh no! She found out! Quick, run!"_

I didn't need to be told twice, the look she gave me, it's as if I was her prey. I escaped the cafetaria and ran down the empty hallway, putting as much space between me and those pair of eyes. It wasn't long before I ran out of breath and leaned against the bleached wall. Why? Why did I feel so displeased? Have I always contained such a negative feeling toward the Swan girl? But I felt so sick, so annoyed when I'm in her prescence, she so _hateful_!

_"Yes, Yes! She is hateful! Such a detestable monster!"_

That whisper again. It had been inside my head all weekend, filling me with abominable feelings. It was a eerie voice, sounding as if it comes from the bottom of a deep, dark abyss. I was terrified of it.

_"Don't think like that, you and I are allies, we both hate the witch, kill her Jessica, and I'll grant you happiness!"_

Yes, yes, I will kill her, I will... NO! Why am I thinking that way! I am not that bad of a person! I recalled Bella's face, and shuddered.

I could swear that when she turned and looked at me, for a moment, her eyes flashed green.

* * *

><p><strong>Does that make you less confused? I wrote this chapter to clear things up a bit.<strong>

**The next one is going to come soon!**

**Thanks! Bye!**

**-Little Miss I-Love-Noodle**


	7. Breakup

**Okay, this chapter is going to be a little depressing, j****ust so you know!**

**Sorry for the previous short chapter, I just feel so guilty keeping you in the dark, so I decided to clear things up a little**

**But don't think that's all there is to Bella!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

My stare never wavered throughout the entire biology class. My eyes bore into Bella as I tried again and again to read her mind, but to no avail. I was so confused. Bella seemed extremely far away today, she was never like this, and I have a very, very bad feeling about it. The look she gave me when she entered biology was something that is going to be imprinted in my mind forever, those beautiful chocolate pools are filled with remorse and self hatred. A look that I will make sure that never cross her face again. I have my mind firmly set on making her tell me what is going on, and what is bothering her.

But a there is a small nagging voice in the back of my head that is telling me it's too late.

She's already out of my reach.

* * *

><p>Bella didn't talk to me during biology, nor did she utter a sound as we made our way to the parking lot. By the time we dropped Alice off at the our house, Alice's mind was screaming in concern for her best friend and sister, and I was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. For some strange reason, this feels like goodbye. I shook my head to get rid of the painful assumption, I just got her back, I won't lose her again. The drive to Bella's house was unnaturally slow and quiet. The only sound was the purr of the car engine. When we neared her house, I finally snapped and broke the silence.<p>

"So, I've noticed that you still haven't made use of the ticket Carlisle and Esme gave you." I said as lightly as I can, trying to break the tension.

Bella nodded.

Okay, that didn't work.

"You know, if you don't use it soon, it's going to expire." I prompted.

She nodded again.

"Are you going to waste their gift like that?" I pushed on, desperate to hear her voice

Bella sighed and turned to me, she looked at me for a moment, as if calculating my next action. Then that look came into her eyes again, even if it's for the briefest moment, I instantly reached out to cup her face in my hand. I hate seeing her like that. But to my surprise, she leaned away. I stared, stunned as she muttered,

"What can I do with it?"

I took a moment to recover from her rejection before saying,"well, we could go to Florida." I pulled up the corner of my mouth in a pretended smile.

"I can't." She said simply.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, my mind clouded in confusion. She is turning down a chance to see her mother? This is beyond normal. She didn't answer as we pulled into her house's driveway. I cut off the engine and took her chin in my hands, forcing her to look at me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I whispered, half terrified of the answer.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, they are hard. Cold and emotionless.

"I have some untended business here." She answered curtly.

"what business?" I asked, now truly scared. Those eyes, they are the exact reciprocate of mine when I told her I didn't love her anymore. "please don't tell me it's about Jacob again, he's just-"

"Jacob doesn't have anything to do with this." Bella cut me off coldly.

"Then what?" I said, my voice rough with emotion.

Bella stared at me for a moment before opening the door, and stepped out,

"Walk with me?"

I sat in my seat, paralyzed with fear. My mind screaming at me:

_She's leaving me? NO! NO! I can't let that happen! It's not going to happen!_

But a feeble vioce in my mind is trying to to convince me of the opposite, trying to smooth my fear:

_Idiot! Have faith in her! She promised you that she will always love didn't she? Maybe she is just going to tell you something private!_

I composed myself the best I could and opened my side of the door and walked over to her. Bella is already heading toward the forest when I caught up,

"So, what brought this on?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

Bella stopped at the edge of the forest and turned to me. She Looked in my eyes and said in a cold, detached voice,

"I realized you were right."

"Right about what?" That those wolves are dangerous?

"Our worlds really are different."

"What?" My head couldn't process what was going on. Even with my advanced mind, my brain refused to believe what my ears are hearing.

"Your world isn't for me, neither mine for you. You are right, it is time we stop pretending to be something we are not. It's never going to work."

"What do you mean?" I whispered hoarsely.

"You heard me."

Everything came crashing down. My visions dulled and my hearings became inaccurate. I was numb. Pain was perching on the edge of my mind, threatening to invade any time. I am sure that when it does, I won't be able to survive it. Even though I had promised to let her go if she wished, but now, leaving her is next to impossible. I'm such a selfish monster.

"Bella, it was a lie! A _lie_!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her into me, trapping her in the cage of my arms, refusing to let her go for fearing she would disappear, "Please, Bella! Tell me what's wrong and we'll work it out, please, there must be a way!" I begged pathetically. My thought are incorherent, the only clear message was

_I won't lose her again._

"There isn't a way Edward. You know it. This is what you wanted after all." She replied coldly. Every word slashing my dead heart.

"Bella, please. I was _wrong_! You are the right one! Please, all I ever wanted was you! Don't let my mistake delude you! Don't make the same mistake as me." I pleaded, holding on to the last strand of hope.

"It's not a mistake, just let go Edward."

I responded by holding her tighter, buried my face in her hair and growled into her ear,

"_No."_

The human is almost gone now, replaced by the possesive animal that refused to watch his beloved woman walk away, I pulled away to crash my lips against hers. Marking my territory. I backed her up to the tree and pressed my body against her. My lips vicious, never have I kissed her in this manner. But the fear of losing her again took away all my common sense. The gentleman inside me protested strongly, a man should never force himself upon a lady! It isn't right! Stop, stop! But he was effectively shutted up by the animal, who was enjoying the moment a little too much. How soft her lips are, so sweet, and warm. The way every line of her body flushed against mine. How could this be wrong when it feels so right? I couldn't stop.

I barely noticed Bella's feeble attempt in trying to push me away, I didn't even budge. But my mind reluctlantly registered what I was doing, and I was horrified by it. How did we become like this? I recalled all the times we spent at the meadow, sharing kisses and sweet words. Laughing and joking, not having a care in the world. Consumed by the prescence of eachother, losing ourselves in eachother's eyes. But now. The hole in my chest that was completely gone ripped open again. The pain was so incredibly agonizing it shoked me back to the present. I slowly loosened my arms around Bella, and gently drew back my frantic lips. I opened my eyes and stared at Bella's eerily emotionless ones. I stepped away. I am going to let her go. We stared at each other's eyes from a long moment before I delivered my last, useless plea,

"Please, Bella, don't do this." I whispered brokenly,"I love you...I need you." I reached for her hand.

She drew it away.

"You don't." She said softly.

"That's not true." I objected.

She shook her head,"Take care of yoursef. Not for me. For your family, they love you, more than you know"

"I love _you_."

She shook her head again,"Don't bother yourself, it's not worth it."

"Bella, no, Victoria.." My heart leaped. Because of the femle vampire, I still have an excuse to stay by her side a little longer. Sick aren't I?

"Is not your concern anymore."

What? I looked at her in surprise. Is she crazy? She need protection, or that crazed leech would kill her!

"Bella Swan, I don't care if you don't love me anymore, but you are still my everything, and I am not leaving you with-"

"Drop it Edward, do not bother yourself with my safety, it's none of your concern. Victoria won't be a problem, I can assure you that. From now on, you and I don't have anything to do with each other-"

This time I cut her off, I couldn't stan another word,"_No, _until Victoria dies, your safety is still in our hand."

Bella glared at me,"Don't waste your time. You can't keep me safe either way," her eyes softened and she walked over to me and kissed my cheek."I'm sorry. I hope that someday, you will find someone that can truly love you right, you deserve much more than me." Her voice is sad but unearthly beautiful, sounding as if every word is carried by the wind, "Goodbye." Then she turned and walked away.

I snapped out of my trance,"There is never going to be anybody else." you can't bear anything else when you already had a taste of perfection,"though I wish you will always be happy, that is the only hope I'll live on."

Bella stopped in her track. "Happiness, huh?" She said in a low voice,"depends on what's your definition of it."

I waited for her to go inside her house before collapsing onto the ground in pain. I threw my arms around my torso and tried to keep myself together. I heard heart breaking sobs inside Bella's house that mirrored my own. I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't, she isn't _mine_ anymore. Rain came down hard from the sky, the wind howled, and the tree's branches swayed wildly. I took off in a flash, wanting to forget. Anything to take away the gut wrenching pain.

Life sucked.

Then she came in.

There was blinding happiness, love.

Now she's gone.

Everything is over.

Then why do I get a feeling that this is merely the beginning?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, How was that?<strong>

**Tell me how you feel, and no, this isn't the end, we still have a long story ahead of us.**

**Please review and bye!**

**-Little Miss I-Love-Noodle**


	8. Her existence

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support**

**I want to especially Thank _Lizzi_ because she is just plain awesome**

**Please tell me how you think!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

My window is closed and locked.

My curtains are drawn.

My phone keeps on ringing with calls from the Cullens.

I know that all I am supposed to do right now is to get close to Jessica to get rid of the bug, but here I lay, with my arms around my legs, trying to keep the hole in my chest from expanding any further. How useless I am. For two days I couldn't leave my room, heck, I couldn't do anything but cry my heart out. Charlie was outraged, he even went as far as to grab his gun and declare that he is going to go to _their _house and serve justice. That is, until I told him that _I _broke up with him. Charlie instantly quiet down and set to comfort me, but secretly, I know that he is pleased. But I am disgusted with myself, I never meant to hurt Ed-_him_. I kept telling myself that I'm doing this for _him_. But everytime I said that, a voice always popped up:

No, you are just making it worse.

And I would doubt myself, could I really be making the same mistake as Edward? Well, Alice's text messages sure says so.

But then I would deny the assumption, Edward had a choice when he left, his future was still unclear. Me? My goal was set the day Shimon died. Before I met the Cullens, the only reason I live was to destroy _every single one of them. _Now that the Cullens had gave me happiness and care, I would do anything to protect that coven. And keeping a relationship with them while _they_ are close by is definetely not protecting them. It's more like shoving them down those bastards filthy mouth. After I reassured myself that I was making the right choice, I would sink back into pain.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

My family found me about an hour later, wet, heartbroken, curled into a ball on the wet forest floor, screaming _her_ name. Six pair of arms wrapped around me, saying soothing words, trying to comfort me. But the only pair of arms I want to be in wasn't there, the only voice I want to hear wasn't present. I was carried back to the house, not home. The only home I'll ever know is with _her_. I vaguely remembered being washed and changed, I wasn't strong enough to do anything but sob tearlessly. Alice and Esme cried with me. Jasper and Carlisle stood by and grieved. Emmett went out and destroyed quite a few trees. While Rosalie sat at one corner, guilty ridden. They are all sorry for losing one of their beloved family member. And myself?

I died that day.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Yes, I was broken beyond repair. But I was never fixed in the first place. I had lost so many things that were important to me in the past, that pain had long ago became my companion. It took centuries of practice, but I had finally learned to let go, not forget, but to bottle up all the sadness inside me and put up good show for those around me. How _he_ managed to saw through my act the first time he saw me, I had no idea. I had been alarmed, instantly wary. After I got to know him, I foolishly allowed myself to fall in love. Now I am paying the price for my stupidity. But just like all the others, I need to let go of him, it's going to be hard. Yes. Very hard. Harder than all the others. But I believe that eventually, the bitter sweet memories of him would be buried along with the rest of them. Safe inside my head. Accompanying me till the end of time.

How ridiculusly wrong I was.

I would never be able to let him go.

Just like I couldn't with Shimon.

* * *

><p>Four days after the breakup, I returned to school. The pain still burning inside me but centuries of practice had allowed me to disguise it well.<p>

I set to work immediately, I sacrificed so much for this damn parasite that I have my mind set on taking my anger out on it. Besides, allowing the mushi too long inside the host's head threatens his/her's sanity, and when I saw Jessica that day, she wasn't looking all that well. Her eyes had heavy bags under them and her face as pale as sheet. Every one of her words were coated with venom and hate. Everybody stayed away from her and that semed to aggravate her even more. I smiled sickly, this should be easy. I walked right up to her when I arrived at school. She whirled around and glared at me when she heard my footsteps. When she realized who I am, at first she seemed surprised, but then her body started to shake with anger.

"Y-you." She was so annoyed that her words trembled.

I smiled sweetly.

"Bitch! Are you laughing at me?" She half yelled. The entire school turned toward us. I noticed Alice among the crowd.

"No, why do you say so?" I feigned innocence. Jessica's eyes became half crazed. The worm had got inside her head well. I smiled again. I know exactly how to play with those guy's emotion, after all, I've been doing it for a long, long time. Jessica seemed too angered to form a sentence, her face turning red. I exmained her condition, like a skilled doctor with a patient... yes, the mushi is definetely mature now. If without interruptions, I'm going to be done with her before the week ends. Just then, Alice stepped up from behind me,

"Shut up Jessica, Bella did nothing do you, thereforth, you have no right to accuse her."

I stared at Alice in disbelief, I just broke her brother's heart, and here she stand, defending me? I momentarily felt warm and fuzzy inside. Her family and herself are so sweet. But then my thoughts changed courses, seriously, does interfering other's life runs in the family? Alice turned to me and grunted, annoyed,

"That Jessica girl is acting a little strange these days, be careful around her, she isn't the same as before."

Trust me Alice, I would know, I would know.

"Bella, what are you doing? Don't give me that look, you know very well what I meant. You are making a mistake, Bella, I know you are." Alice said looking me in the eye.

"Alice.." I knew this conversation was coming, and I was prepared for it.

"Bella, please, I know you are hurting, and so is Edward, I know my brother was an idiot, but I excpted you to be a little smarter! Please, don't make the same mistake as him!" Alice pleaded.

"Alice, you have to know, this isn't a mistake. I know what I am doing. This whole romance thing was never meant to happen in the first place." I answered in a finality tone.

"You'll see that I'm right. I was correct when I told Edward that he couldn't stay away from you for long." Alice answered stubbornly.

"Maybe you are, but this time it's not about whether I could stay away from Edward or not." I said thoughtfully.

"Then what?"Alice pushed on, hating to be kept in the dark, since I haven't decided what I was going to say, she couldn't see it.

"It's about how long it's going to take _he _runs away." Of course I have no intention of letting him know what I am, but a little warning wouldn't hurt.

Alice looked at me, dumbfounded, when it comes to my _other_ life, Alice's visions are blind. I turned to walk away, but not before adding,

"By the way, Alice, I still care for you, but don't come into my life anymore, the same goes for the rest of your family. I'm truly sorry." The bell rang and I hurried away before I could hear another word.

* * *

><p>I found Jessica with Lauren in the empty hallway that day, practically screaming insults of me. Lauren agreed, but seemed a little taken aback by her friend's unusual behaviors. I stepped out of the shadow, saying hello. Jessica immediately turned even more aggressive. I chatted with the two of them till lunch ended, well, if you consider enduring various form of insults as chatting. By the end of lunch, Jessica has finally lost her last strand of self control and brought her hand across my cheek, slapping me so hard that I felt blood trickling down the corner of my mouth. Lauren let out a horrified cry and dragged Jessica's fighting form out of the hall. I slowly rubbed my cheek and smiled.<p>

Soon, very soon

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, was that okay? <strong>

**Let me know!**

**Thanks, bye!**

**-Little Miss I-Love-Noodle**


	9. The beginning

**Hi! This is a warning for all the people that have already read Hekikai no Aion **

**You would probably find this story weird because there are so many things I'm taking from that book,**

**But it's such a wonderful book that I can't help but use it! *Sigh dreamily***

**Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Edward was at school the next day, I don't know why, but the moment I stepped down from my monstrous truck, I saw him across the parking lot. Those pair of beautiful golden eyes immediately met mine. I had to look away, not trusting my own expression. His eyes are filled with so much longing and sorrow that it was hard for me not to run into his arms.

I mused to myself, how stupid am I? Of course he isn't the type that gives up easy. I sighed exaggeratedly, what's with this family, how could they still care so much for me after I had hurted them in this manner? But deep inside, I know that at this moment I am feeling exultant, I had finally found somebody that truly cares for me.

Not if they know who you really are.

A bitter voice sounded inside my head.

_Shut up_

I ordered, but I know that it's right. Who would love for a monster? I mentally cursed the Cullen family for being so persistent, and for making me feel this way. This could be a serious issue, I would have to be extra careful from now on. One wrong move could lead to a train of disasters.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

The main reason I'm at school today was because Alice told me that _she_ was there. I know _she_ doesn't want anything to do with me now, and it hurts beyond words to think that what we had was all but the past now, but I just need to see her. I may not be able to have her, but just by being in the same room as her, being able to hear her voice, is enough. You can't blame me for being such a stalker, she is like a drug, and I am hopelessly addicted.

However, there is also another reason to my endless stalking. Me and my family is convinced that Bella is hiding something. Something that she didn't want anybody to find out. I know what you are thinking,

_Dude! Then why are you sticking your nose into her business?_

Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe it's just because that us vampires are naturally nosy creatures, or perhaps I'm just being me...no difference. But my efforts weren't fruitless. There is definitely something going on. And I am not the only one who noticed, the entire school had seen the changes.

Bella wasn't exactly the most talkative person in this world, but now, she rarely ever makes a sound. She even ignored Angela, her former best human friend, but it doesn't end there. Bella probably used to be the clumsiest person that had ever lived, but ever since that day in the forest, she is anything but. Her steps are soft and crisp, her stance a picture of elegance, when she moved, it almost seemed that she is floating. She isn't graceful, she is something beyond that. And today in Gym, we were playing volleyball, one of the smarter players on our side aimed the ball right at Bella. I almost killed him in a rush of protectiveness, but the ball was sailing through the air fast, going straight toward Bella's head. Her team mates were shouting for her to watch out, but Bella just stood there as if in a trance, lost in her own world again. But just as the ball was going to hit Bella, her head snapped up and with a reaction far to quick to be normal, she jumped up and brought her hand down hard on the ball. No one on our side reacted fast enough to save the spike, but I doubted that anyone could get it even if they were prepared. Bella landed gracefully on her toes and her smooth expression quickly changed into recognition and then frustration as she cursed under her breath.

From that day on, our suspicions grew, me and Alice begin to watch her even more closely, but Bella is making it difficult, by hurrying away whenever I came in 20 meters of her. The rejection was painful to say the least. She was trying her very best to get away from me, I know that much, but it really is a hard thing for her to do when her stalker is a vampire, and when she has most of her class with him. One afternoon, I walked in on her trying to change the schedules,

"It's an emergency, _please_, I have to change my schedules." Bella said firmly.

"But dear, you are requesting me to change pratically all of your classes, it's not reasonable."

"But madame-" She didn't finish her sentence. She instantly tensed and whirled around, when she saw me her eyes narrowed and flashed angerily, I felt a lump forming in my throat. She hate me that much.

"Never mind, I can see that it is impossible, thank you for your time." She thanked the secretary and hastily ran out of the office.

_What's going on with those two? weren't they a couple? _The mid-aged women's thoughts whirled in confusion, _another breakup? But they were so close..._

I winced. It hurts to think about it, but to hear it from another's thought is even worse. I turned and walked out before I can lose control, things couldn't possibly get worse.

* * *

><p>I should have not said that.<p>

Things just got alot worse.

This morning when when Alice and I drove to school, Alice's vision suddenly went black. We looked at each other in alarm as I stepped on the gas paddle and flew toward the school. When we arrived, Bella was already there, she was sittng on a bench, staring off into space, a look of concentration on her face, as if she is thinking hard. Students started to file in as minutes ticked by and Alice and I started to wonder whether if the blank vision was just coincidence after all, but then a strong stench hit our nose. Werewolf. But are they doing here?**(Ch.3 Eclipse)**

A loud engine sounded in the distance, and moments later, a large, dangerous looking motorcycle drifted into the school parking lot. The rider took off his helment, Jacob Black. Alice and I instantly shifted into fighting mode, I could hear his thoughts, he is here for Bella. I eyed Bella from across the parking space, and to my surprise, she had a furious, yet annoyed look on her lovely face.

Jacob Black jumped off his bike and made his way toward us. He had certainly grew, he is at least 1 cm taller than I last saw him. His muscular frame made the entire female population swoon, and all the males jealous. Too bad, like me, he only have eyes for one paticular girl. The one girl that I no longer have claim over. He walked toward us, his glare murderous,

"Where is she?" He spat out the words.

We know exactly who he meant by _she_.

"Why does it matter to you?" Alice retorted back with just as much venom in her voice,"you are the one that refused to see her in the first place."

"Shut up, leech. Like you are the one to talk, you better have not done anything to her because-"

"Because what?"

The three of us whirled around at the sound of that sweet voice. Bella was standing right behind us, her face in that emotionless mask, her eyes, however, sparked with annoyance. Though the strangest thing was that none of us heard her coming.

"Bella.." The dog breathed, his eyes shone with longing.

"What are you doing here Jacob? This is a school property." Bella said in a cold voice, even though I am surprised at the tone she used with him, I am immensely pleased.

The dog seemed to snap out of his trance at her emotionless voice. By the sound of his mind, he isn't used to Bella being this discourteous with anybody. I would be lying if I say that I don't agree with him. He turned to us, deciding to push the blame on me,

"So you haven't told her? Don't you think she has the right to know?" He meant about Victoria, and how she is back, and Bella's life is in danger. This ruthless dog, someday, I'm going to kill him.

I glared at Jacob, but said nothing. Bella looked between the two of us, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Fine, if you don't tell her, I'm going to." Jacob said.

"_No."_ Alice growled at him.

"Bella, Victoria's back, you are in danger." Jacob declared. It took everything in me not to kill him right here and now.

But it was too late, a look of understanding crossed Bella's face. Alice started to fidget in nervousness. Bella had already warned us not to tread into her life, but we didn't even take it to our heart. Now she probably hate us more than anything. Surprisingly, Bella didn't yell or do anything to attract attention, she merely sighed and begin to walk away, but then she said,

"Kill her if you want to so badly, but I no longer have anything to do with either the Cullens or the pack, so I except you guys to stay out of my life as well. I'm sorry Jacob, goodbye."

Jacob stood there, shock written across his face, his thoughts was a jumbled mess.

_So she broke up with the blood-sucker? Why? What do I have anything to do with this?_

His body begin to tremble, he couldn't handle the rejection. I immediately went to stand beside Bella, to protect her if the wolf looses control, but she pushed me away, and stepped toward Jacob. Before I could roughly pull her back, she raised her chin and confronted the uncontrolled animal, her voice dripping with authority,

"Compose yourself Jacob." She ordered calmly.

Jacob's eyes widened with surprise before he relaxed his stiff stance. Bella looked at him for a long moment before shaking her head and muttered a few indistinguishable words under her breath. She turned toward the large crowd that had gathered around us, before looking at us hard,

"You guys sure knows how to blend in." She said dryly, and hurried away, her brown hair flying the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter took me a <em>heck<em> of long time. Even though it doesn't say much, but the next one should be better.**

**Please review guys, I would hate to see all my efforts go to waste...**

**now, I'm just gonna go and start being lazy :)**

**Bye!**

**-Little Miss I-Love-Noodle**


	10. Bully

**Hello! Thanks so much for all the support! **

**In this chapter, I took some scenes from Hekikai no Aion, but you don't have to read the book to understand.**

**I don't own Twilight of Hekikai no Aion*****Sniff sniff***

**I'm sorry, I need a moment... *sniff***

**while I go cry my heart out, please enjoy. *Sob, sob, hiccup***

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Today, I found out that Bella was bullied.

After the incident in the parking lot, she never talked to me again. Even in biology, when we needed to work together, she kept her lips tightly sealed and hid her face away from my view. Every passing second was slow and agonizing, and with every passing second, I hated the Jacob pup even more. I didn't hear a sound coming from her for 2 entire days, and I was starting to worry that she had gone mute...until she ran past me in the hall way today.

* * *

><p>Alice and I were taking our time walking through the quiet hall way, most of the students had already gone to the cafetaria, some very few were staying in their class rooms, probably to catch up on all the homework they forgot to do. I tuned out all the thoughts, none of them held any importance to me.<p>

_Pad, pad, pad_

Our super sensitive ears picked up the sound of a pair of light footsteps running in our direction, and a moment later a floral fragrance hit our nose. Bella. I instantly perked up and so did Alice, this is almost too good to be true! We had Bella alone in an empty hall way, with no extra eyes and ears to over hear, maybe, just maybe, we can have Bella to tell us what her problem is. Seconds later, Bella rounded the corner, we had suspected her to stop the second she sees us(and with a mindreader and psychic, we are usually right), but surprsingly, she just ran past us. Her eyes focused solely on the passage ahead of her, she didn't even seem to notice our prescence. Alice and I looked at each other for a moment before following her, a chance to have her alone like this doesn't happen frequently, and we are determined to not let this one go to waste. Bella rounded another corner, and disappeared from our view. We heard a door close and moments later, a loud _smack_ as a palm connected with somebody's cheek. I quickened my stride and turned around the corner, and the calculus class room appeared into my sight. I bursted through the open door, and felt my eyes widen with horror as I took in the scene before me.

Bella was on the floor, her hands covering her cheek, with Jessica was towering over her. A plastic bag containing a piece of croissant was laying on the floor beside Bella,

"BITCH! Useless BITCH! I told you to get me a PIZZA, but here you are, with a CHEAP CROISSANT." Jessica screamed. I was momentarily stunned as all her sickening evil thoughts bombarded my brain.

"so annoying... you make SICK!" She screamed, her eyes shining with somewhat insanity.

Bella took her hand off her face and looked up at Jessica calmly, a angry shade of red on her right cheek. I felt my already in a thousand pieces heart break even more at the sight, but my chest tightnened with unimaginable anger. How _dare _Jessica hurt her like this, I was about to lose my human facade and pounce on Jessica when that strange gleam came into Bella's eyes again. The I-know-something-that-you-don't look.

"And that glare," Jessica spat out, her face twisted in fury, "I FUCKING hate IT!"

Many things happened in the next few seconds. Jessica brought her foot up and aimed it at Bella's face, by the look of how much force she is putting in it, she is definitely going to break Bella's nose. I lost my common sense and, in vampire speed, put myself between Jessica and her, pulling Bella into my chest and wrapping my arms around her. For a few moments, all I could think about was how wonderfully she fitted into me, and the delicious sense of warmth and sweet fragance. For a few moments, I was complete. Then I was brought back to reality when I heard a satisfying cracking sound as Jessica's foot made contact with my stone hard back, and she screamed in pain. Alice shoved Jessica away from us and grabbed a handful of her collar. Through Jessica's evil mind, I could see that neither of us looked human, we both showed our true selves. Vampires. Alice bared her teeth and hissed dangerously at Jessica,

"Listen up, if you ever _dare_ to come_ close_ to Bella again, I will personally make sure that you _won't_ live to see the next sunrise."

She pushed her roughly out of the room and snarled,

"_Get out."_

Jessica stumbled pathetically out of the room, getting away from us as fast as possible. Alice and I both turned toward Bella, our angry faces melted into concerned ones as we kneeled on the floor beside her. Bella had her face hid in the curtain of her hair, her head turned away from us, as still as a statue. I involuntarily reached out and put my hands on her arm and rubbed smooth circles, I asked her in a low, anxious voice,

"Bella, how are you feeling? Are you-"

She slapped my hand away.

I sat still, surprised, but yet hurted deeply by her action. Burning pain bit at the raw edges of that terrible hole. Bella looked up at us, her face hard and rid of all emotions,

"Don't waste your time." She said coldly, but underneath the chill, there was a barely concealed anger. She stood up, "I was being bullied because I wanted to."

_What?_

My mind went blank as I processed her words, my Bella is hurting herself on purpose?

"If you interfere again, I won't forgive you." Then she turned and walked away without another word.

Me and Alice sat there, to say that we are stunned would be the understatement of the year. Bella's warning repeated itself over and over again in our minds, until we both came to the same decision.

Whatever this is, I won't allow it, I don't care if Bella doesn't want anything to do with me, I won't let this continue. I would do whatever in my power to stop this, even if it means kidnapping Bella and whisk her off to a remoted island. She _is _my everything, after all, I won't stand having her in any discomfort.

* * *

><p>I entered biology, and there she sat silently, the red mark completely gone from her right cheek. I stared at her for what feels like an enternity, allowing her wonderful scent to fill my entire body, until the teacher ordered me to sit down. Class started, and he gave us an assignment acquiring two individuals to work together. I looked down at our work sheet, it asked for partners to discuss the problem. I smiled, now Bella would have to talk. I turned my chair and fixed my eyes right at her, waiting for her to start. Bella was giving murderous glares at the worksheet, I can almost hear her mind screaming insults at that paticular question. Today is my lucky day. She sat unmoving, her jaws locked together stubbornly. Once a Bella, always a Bella. She is still so stubborn. I sighed, looks like I'm going to be the one to break the silence,<p>

"So what do you think partner?"

Bella's shoulder hunched in defeat and she turned toward me. I instantly grasped the chance to memorize her beautiful face. Those long eyelashes, heartshaped face, cute tiny nose, and mesmorizing chocolate eyes, and those lips. Bloodred and plum, they looked so soft and warm. I bite the inside of my cheeks, I don't think neither Bella nor the teacher would like it if I pounced on her right now.

Bella took a deep breath,

"Photosynthesis is the process whereby plants using light energy to convert carbon dioxide and water to glucose sugar and oxygen gas through a series of reactions. The overall equation for photosynthesis is carbon dioxide + water == glucose + oxygen. Photosynthesis is carried out in the chloroplasts of plant cells using the green pigment chlorophyll. The glucose produced is converted into starch. Starch is a polymer made up of repeating glucose units." She said, staring ahead, boredom dripping in her voice.

I sat there, eyes wide, staring at her. Has she always being _this_ intellegent?

"Well? Are you going to write it down?" She raised her eyebrow.

I blinked and stuttered a yes before jotting down her words in perfect memorization. So much for discussing.

we finished the worksheets in 5 minutes, thanks to Bella. I didn't get a single chance to talk. After she delivered all her answers, Bella went back to staring into space, completely ignoring me. After minutes of silence I finally couldn't take it anymore. Deciding that approaching the bullying topic wouldn't exactly be the best idea, I settled on a lighter conversation.

"So, why do you hate the rain so much?" I asked pathetically.

She didn't answer.

I fisted my hands.

"Bella?"

Silence.

"Please, Bella, talk to me." I begged. Smooth, man, smooth.

No answer.

"Bell-"

"Because I don't like water." She responded curtly.

My heart leaped in excitement, I got her to talk!

"Why don't you like water?" I ventured further, eager to hear her voice.

Nothing.

I waited, staring at her so openly that anybody would be embrassed. Bella was quiet for a few moments before she looked out of the window and said in a dark tone,

"It reminds of my mistake."

Huh?

My eyebrows scrunched up, what? what mistake? what does she mean? I racked my brain for a possible answer, even with my surpassing human stantard IQ, I couldn't come up with a reasonable hypothesis. I wanted to pull my hair in frustration, why does she have to be so damn cryptic? We didn't share another word for the rest of the class, I sat miserably, trying to figure out the puzzle that was also known as Bella. When the bell rang, Bella hurried out of the room and disappeared from my view. My chest squeezed in pain, I hated seeing her walking away like that and not being able to stop her. I hated that she won't tell me what is going on, I hated that she is so cold toward me, I hated how she treated herself...I hated how she is no longer mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter doesn't explain much, but it holds a significant importance for the entire story,<strong>

**So please don't kill me.. **

**I know that many are just dying to kick my butt if Bella's identity doesn't show soon, so I'll promise you to reveal it in the next chapter or 2, ****okay?**

**Good night! Wuv you guys =)**

**-Little Miss I-Love-Noodle**


	11. A masochist

**Okay, I can finally get started on all the important stuff!**

**Yah!**

**I **_**still**_** don't own Twilight or Hekikai no Aion, and this chapter is going to sound like Hekikai no Aion alot...sorry**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

The parking lot was unnaturally deserted the next day, I stood, staring in the direction of the lunch room, watching all the humans fight for food. I didn't understand what was it that was so appetizing to them, those garbages looked pretty disgusting to me. Maybe it was because of the sickening smell of those oily junk, I didn't notice Bella until she crashed into me, I caught her by the waist and saved her fall. Her warmth plagued my cold body, drugging my mind, without thinking about it, I buried my nose into her hair, taking in her torturing sweet scent. I tightened my grip on her waist, I needed this. I don't know how long we stayed in that awkward position, I was in heaven, but I'm sure Bella didn't like it so much. I heard somebody clear their throat, my first reaction was to tell them to scat, but I thought better of it. Very reluctantly, I pulled myself away and turned to glare at whoever made that noise. It took me embrassingly long to realize that it was Bella that had cleared her throat.

"Bella," I whispered, still a little bit spellbound from our previous intimacy.

She said nothing but bent down to gather all the books I knocked from her. I was hit by a enormous wave of shame,

"Here, let me help you." I stuttered.

Without waiting for her permission, I crouched to help her. Until the text book with Jessica's name on it caught my eye. I froze. Bella instantly grabbed the book away from my sight, and stood up, ready to run away. But this time, I'm not letting her go. I flashed to her side, clutching her arm and spun her around. She avoided my gaze so I forced her to look at me. Our bodies are so close that I can feel the heat radiating of her. I felt my eyes hardened and burned with anger, her's, however, was cold and expressionless. A perfect poker face. When I spoke, my voice was a low growl,

"You are going to see Jessica again."

She stared at me calmly, her eyes, usually a give-away, doesn't hold an ounce of emotion.

"Yes."

_"No"_ I snarled, not bothering to hold back my rage. My face twisted in an animalistic way and I pulled our bodies even closer until Bella is tight against my chest, our face inches apart. She isn't going anywhere.

Fury flitted across Bella's face, and for a second, the harmless kitten looked like the predator. Dangerous and threatening. But then, an unindentified emotion raced through Bella's eyes, it was gone as fast as it came. And Bella grinned strangely,

"Alright." She said.

Surprise splashed onto my face, She listened to me?

"Yes, you are right, it's better if I don't, that way it will bug her even more."

Horror plastered across my face. I can already see what Alice would do if she was present, she would scream at Bella. I don't blame her, I am about to do that myself. In fact, I have already lost all self control,

"_What?_ What are you talking about? It sounds like you are trying to tick them off on purpose!" I roared," I won't allow it, ARE YOU MAD? Why are you hurting yourself like that? Do you have any idea how much it hurt _me_ to see _you _in pain? Are you torturing me on purpose?"

Bella opened her mouth to retaliate, but I wasn't done,

"What you are doing Bella, it's terrible, completely forbidden! It's a act of a pervert! A...a.. a, MASOCHIST!"

Bella looked away, I caught a glimpse of her expression before she hid it. She looked like she is calculating, thinking hard of something. She didn't reply for a long time, the parking space became eerily silent, I could hear the distant crashing of the ocean, the screaming of the wind. I tried to read her mind, but like always, I failed, after another few seconds, my mind came to a terrible conclusion:

Ahhhh, crap, she's about to cry.

My rage instantly turned into panic,

"I'm not saying that you are a pervert of course, I'm jus-"

"That's right." Bella cut me off.

"What?" That was my smart ass reply.

"I am a masochist. I _am_" Bella said the words slowly, as if she is talking to a child. "I love getting pushed around and kicked, and it's unnaturally exhilarating for me to be in pain."

"What?" I whispered, I coudn't bring my voice up.

"Do you understand now? So don't bother yourself with me and don't tell anybody about it... please."

I couldn't find my voice for a long time. I simply stared at Bella with utter disbelief. This is impossible, Bella was so good, so...right. She couldn't be that kind of person, it's not possible! I almost doubled over in pain at the flash back to yesterday, when I saw Bella on the floor. My voice came back to me,

"I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE AND SEE YOU HURT YOURSELF LIKE THAT!" I yelled, not caring if anyone heard us. All I cared at this moment was how to prevent any type of injuries from occuring to the woman I loved.

Bella went quiet, and silence filled the air again. But then she sighed,

"You still don't get it."

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows.

My love looked up, annoyance painted across her vampire beauty worthy face.

"You still want to help me even though I don't want you to? You still bothered me after I told you so many times not to?" She said angrily and pushed me away,"Why are you so persistent? Don't force your..your _low-caliber_ way of thinking onto others!"

I stood there, her words echoing in my mind, tearing and stabbing at my heart. She never hurted me in this way, she was always so gentle. The seething pain that came from Bella's ourburst brought me to my knees, such a vulnerable stance, but I no longer had the strength to keep hiding how lost I am without her.

"You know," my voice trembled,"all those years, I tried to get rid the monster I am, I tried to be a good person. I wanted to be normal, I hated how weak I am," I chocked out, "Carilsle had once told me that I had a good soul, he told me that I was a gentleman, not a monster, but.." My voice broke,"ever since I met you, all I wanted was to be good enough.. worthy of your love. But like you said," A single sob escaped my lips,"I'm never going to reach that standard." Bella didn't speak. I was breathing hard, trying to suppress the agony that I had carefully hid from surfacing.

Then I felt a small, soft hand on my shoulder, gently patting it. I looked up, Bella was smiling sadly down at me. At that short moment, she looked like the old Bella, the girl I fell head over heels in love with. Bella helped me up, and gently brushed her hand over my jacket, dusting off the dirt. The whole time I stared at her, love and longing swelled inside me so strong that I was afraid that I would explode. I pretended that she still cared for me, and the moment became even more perfect. I raised my hand and brushed it across Bella's cheek, the urge to kiss her became so strong that refusing it was an impossibility. I leaned down, but Bella moved away. The moment was gone. I couldn't stop a pathetic whimper escaping my throat as Bella turned away. After a moment, she said softly,

"You could be one, you know."

"What?" I asked.

"A man of _high-caliber." _She turned back to me, a brilliant smile on her face.

My breath caught in my throat. She had accused me for dazzling her. Humph, speak for yourself, lady.

"To be able to do that, you would need a lot of expriences," Bella kept going," and expriences come with time, right?"

I nodded.

"So you would have to live a long life for you to gather them," She flashed me another blinding smile, amusement twinkled in her eyes," you're still just a kid."

That look again, that strange, mysterious gleam.

My face went blank with confusion, I'm a kid? I'm 103 of pete's sake.

"So I'll give you an advice," Bella continued, ignoring my confused expression.

But her next sentence threw me off even more.

"Stay away from the sea, Edward."

"What?" Her words shocked me into speaking, what does she mean? I am done with riddles.

"It's a very dangerous place. If you want to live peacefully, you and your family... just stay on land."

" In a ocean surrounded town like this?" I asked, not catching on, "What do you mean? What's so dangerous about the sea?"

Just then, the bell rang, but instead of hurrying away from me like she always did, Bella fixed her gaze in the direction of the ocean. Her expression melted into a dark mask,

"_Those_ bastards, they come up from the sea sometimes," She muttered, so soft that I had to strain my ears to hear.

She then turned, and looked straight into my eyes,

"But those bastards," a dangerous look flashed into her eyes, _"I'll kill them all." _

She spun around and walked away.

I stood, eyes wide open, shellshocked. My mind whirled a thousand miles a hour, but couldn't process a single thought. For some reason, I doubted that she was just bluffing. The way her eyes gleamed in anticipation, the strange way she delivered her words, convinced me that she's serious. Bella. For the first time, I doubted that I knew everything there is about her. I always knew that she was different, a dot of white among black. But now, I don't even know how to describe it. Everything had changed so much since that day in the forest where Bella said her goodbye. I had thought it was just about Bella, but little did I know that the entire town is going to be involved. Changed, in an unimaginable way.

That day, without realizing it, I strayed away from safety. The sea Bella had warned me to stay away from,

that deep, dark abyss...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, was that alright?<strong>

**I will be trying my best to update fast, but with school and all, it really is difficult**

**so I hope you understand...**

**Thank you!**

**Let me know how you feel about this chapter ;)**

**-Little Miss I-Love-Noodle**


	12. The Search

**Hello! **

**I'm soooo sorry for the slow update, you can kill me all you like.**

**But...**

**Thank you guys for all the support**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I watched Jessica from across the parking lot. If the situation had been any different, I would've kissed Edward in delight. By not bring her her homework, Jessica was scolded by the teacher in front of the entire class, I can pratically feel her hatred flowing toward me as if in waves. The parasite is most definetly excited. All thanks to Edward.

Edward.

That name is like a my personal mushi. Plaguing my thoughts from day to night. 24 hours non-stop. I remember the way I felt when he held me during lunch, that familiar sense of electricity, flowing through my body. I was terrified at how much his prescence could distract me. I need to do something about this, but what? I couldn't forget, I could never forget how happy he made me. How happy his entire family made me. I loved them too much. Too dangerous.

I sighed, I'll just focus on the task at hand now, later on, when the mushi has been taken care of, I can think about the Cullens.

Tonight, tonight I would dispose the bug.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Bella and I didn't share another word throughout the entire day, and when I drove back home, her words still whirled in my head:

man of High-caliber

still just a kid

stay away from the sea

_I'll kill them all_

I couldn't understand what she meant by that, I couldn't even imagine Bella hurting an ant. But the look she had in her eyes when she said that, gave me a strange feeling. Would Bella really end somebody's life? That thought is so ridiculus! But again, the thought that Bella might be a masochist never crossed my mind either... I decided to talk to Carilsle about this problem, he always had a solution to complications, maybe he'll know how to solve this one as well.

The victorian mansion loomed into my view, it was certainly a sight to behold. Its crystine white walls, majestic structure, and neatly cut lawn. I didn't give it a second look as I flew into the house, Alice sneaked up on me no more than a second after I crossed the thereshold,

"EDWARD! What'swrongwithBella? Isawyouguystalking! Whatdidshemeanbyshe'llkillthemall? Whydidsheshe'ssaythatsheisapervert? Thisissostrange!" Alice fired off.

I looked at her blankly, I belive I heard something along the lines of stalking and mall. Alice sighed.

"What is wrong with Bella? I saw you guy's conversation, what did she meant by she'll kill them all? Why is she claiming to be a masochist? What happened to my sister Edward Cullen? You have better find a way out of this or I'm never going to say a word to you again!"

I looked at Alice's terrified face, her eyes full of tears that is never going to fall. I pulled her in for a hug. I don't know anything about this situation either, and that is what scares me the most. Am I really going to lose Bella? This time for real? Pain exploded in my chest at the thought, I clutched my torso to keep myself together. A voice sounded behind Alice,

"What are you talking about, son?"

I looked up, the entire family had gathered before us, looking at Alice and I with suspicious and horrified expressions.

"What did Bella do?" Carilsle stepped forward, taking control of the situation.

"Did she really hurt herself?" Esme stepped up too, her voice thick with concern.

They took one look at me and Alice's pained faces and knew the answer.

There was a short silence and the room erupted in angry yells and hushed whispers.

"Enough!" Carlisle shouted above us all. We all stopped and stared at him.

"Edward, don't worry, we'll do something about this," he comforted me," Bella is going to be fine, I promise that there is a way out. There must some reason behind this. Maybe this is why Bella lef-"

Carlisle didn't dare to bring up that topic, but I had already guessed what he was going to say. Now that he voiced it, I was suddenly struck by the possibility. It made perfect sense. Bella didn't want me finding out, so she said goodbye. A clean break...

"Son, we'll stop this, it's not just for you. Bella is a family, and we'll go to any length to help one of us," Carlisle continued, but Emmett cut him off,

"Yeah, don't freak yourself out bro, Carlisle had many patients with similar issues, he's probably a expert in this department."

He looked at Carlisle for confirmation, Carlisle nodded and led us all into the living room,

"Tell me about how this happened, I want every detail, don't leave out a single thing." Carlisle sat down on the couch. Gesturing me to get started. the seriousness in his eyes made me calmer. Maybe he's right, we can work this out. I sat down beside him and gave him a full description, when I got to the part where Bella told me to stay away from the ocean, the entire family's minds flared with curiosity. After I finished, we fell into a long silence, everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

But all of us snapped back into reality as Alice screamed.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The clock striked 12 pm when I found Jessica. The witching hour. How ironic.

She was curled up on the floor with her head in her hands, muttering words that wouldn't make sense to anyone. I had tracked her all the way from Charlie's house to this ruined aquarium, I wasn't surprised that she's here, when one is infected by the mushi, it really is hard for them to be around anyone, and vice versa.

I walked out of the shadow, my footsteps crisply padding down the dark, and ancient hall way. Jessica's head snapped up, her eyes widdened in surprise before fire of hatred blazed in them. She stood up shakily, I can see the decision in her eyes. She's going to kill me. I smiled and kept walking forward, let her come.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

The entire family is instantly around Alice, I tried to read her mind, but nothing but endless blackness came into my head. Alice came out of her trance and looked at us with terrified eyes. Jasper flashed to her side to calm her down, and Alice leaned heavily into him.

"Bella..." Alice's voice shook,

Now _I'm_ the one that's scared.

"Bella? what about her? Is she alright? TELL ME ALICE!" Panic over took me, fear spreading through my body. I shook Alice's small frame, but Jasper pushed me away, glaring at me.

"I can't _see_ her! She's gone Edward! Completely gone!" Alice jumped away from Jasper's arms and screamed in my face.

I froze. There is only 2 possibilities and neither of them are good:

Bella is dead

Bella is with the wolves.

My mind stubbornly refused to believe in the first one; the wolves, it must be them.

One second I was frozen inside our living room, the next I was racing through the night, toward the Quilette's territory. Screw the treaty, if they want war, I'll give them war. A small part of my mind registered that my family is following me, I didn't care whether they are here to help me, or to stop me. The only thing I'm focused on right now is how to get Bella back safely. A russle sounded near me and seconds later, a wolf with reddish fur jumped into my path. I was about to throw it out of the way when I realized who it is. Jacob Black. What is he doing here, if Bella was in La push, shouldn't he be sticking to her side like glue?

_Maybe Bella is dead_

The negative part of me voiced my deepest fear. I cringed and pushed it back. The pain I felt when I thought Bella was dead made Jane's wrath feel like a walk in the park. There is no words to describe the agony, the terrible loss I felt. My entire being recoiled away from the thought, never would I want to feel the pain again. More thoughts entered my mind as I realized that the entire wolf pack along with my family had arrived at the scene. Before I could open my mouth to speak, Sam beat me to it,

"Why are you here, blood-suckers?" he snarled in disgust.

Emmett bellowed from behind me,

"What are we doing here? Don't play stupid with us, hand Bella over."

The wolves shifted into fighting stances and growles hissed from their lips. My family took their positions as well, ready to fight. But Carlisle, being the peace-maker, stepped forward.

"We mean you no harm, but we do ask you to return Bella to us. It is very important matter for our family to ensure Bella's safety."

"I don't know a thing about what you are saying, Bella hasn't stop by, in fact, we haven't heard anything from her since Jacob went to her school." Sam said authoritavely

"Are you sure?" Carlisle pushed on

"We have patrols all over this place, and I just came from Emily's. None of us had picked up Bella's scent."

Silence settled over us. Fear and panic arouse in me so strong that I doubled over. That leaves one last posibility. My stomach turned and I felt my face twisted in horror. My family's terrified thoughts aren't exactly helping either. I tore away from the group and flew toward Charlie's house, what if I was too late? I heard my family and the wolves form a search party: Alice and Jasper went east, Rosalie and Carlisle went west, Esme is going to ask Charlie of what happened, the wolves divided themselves to each group and Emmett is coming with me.

Running was never a problem for me, but now, I cursed myself for not being able to bring my legs faster. Despite the fact that vampires would never get tired, my breathing was laboured, I couldn't get enough air into my lungs and I was suffocating. My head started to form a plan. If we aren't able to make it in time to save Bella, I have about 10 seconds to escape before Alice sees my future to go to the Volturi. 10 seconds. I would have to run as fast as possible, no time to waste. But the pain would slow me down, that burning agony created by losing the most important thing in my life. I whimpered.

Charlie's house appeared over the tree tops, and I was in front of the building in less than a second. I involuntarily circled to Bella's window, which had been tightly shut ever since that day in the forest. Today, however, it was wide open. My legs sprang from the ground and I smoothly slide through her window. Bella scent was fresh in here, I searched the room like a mad man, throwing off her covers and ripping open the closet. She wasn't there. I jumped back outside and sniffed the air. Strange. If Bella's scent was still strong in her house that meant she took off not long ago, but there wasn't the slightest whiff of her fragrance in the air. It's like she never even existed. I took off once more, running blindly. Emmett was behind me, also trying to pick up Bella's scent, but like me, he couldn't find any trace of it. I felt my sanity slowly slipping away as I raced through the night. I desperately prayed to every God I know to keep Bella safe. That's all I needed. Bella. Alive.

I lost track of time. How long have I being searching? Minutes? Years? Hours? I don't know, neither do I care. Emmett and I broke into a clearing, I turned in a full circle, franticly trying to pick up any sign that would indicate that Bella was here. None. I threw my head back and screamed Bella's name. I never felt so hopeless, so scared. I feel like vomiting, my insides turned with dread. We were running out of time. I heard someone approaching me and moments later, Emmett spun me roughly around, he shook my shoulders and screamed for me not to give up. I didn't respond. My entire body felt weak and limp, my eyes were misty with unshed tears and they stared blankly into space. I didn't want to give up, I never want to let Bella go. But I felt so hopeless, so fragile. All I wanted was for this nightmare to end. All I wanted was to close my eyes and when I opened them again, I would see Bella staring down at me, her beautiful smile on her face, telling me that it was all just a fidge of my imagination.

Suddenly, a _crash _sounded in the distance and evil thoughts flooded into my mind.

Jessica.

I couldn't read her mind clearly, they were cluttered and foggy but vicious with hatred. So much hatred that it wasn't normal for a human. But what really caught my attention was a flash of Bella's face in her mind, twisted in pain but her eyes gleaming in excitement.

All my strength returned to me and I snapped back into reality. Hope and choking relief surged inside me, and I was half a mile away before Emmett had realized I was gone.

Jessica's mental voice became clearer and clearer as I drew near, moments later, Emmett and I found ourselves in the old, closed down aquarium.

Another crash sounded at the other side of the ruined structure, without a word, Emmett and I ran at top speed toward the noise. We arrived just in time to see Jessica, with her hands arond Bella's throat, push Bella's upper body through the glass window.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAH," Jessica laughed insanely,"If I knew it would feel so good, I would've done this long time ago! My head hurts when I look at you! You make me SICK! Disappear! DISAPPEAR!"<p>

Emmett and I froze in horror, but that horror instantly turned into rage. Jessica isn't going to live to see the sunrise, that is written in stone.

"BELLA!" I screamed

Bella, with much difficulty, turned her head towards me. Her eyes widened with a mixture of disbelief and fury when she saw us.

"HANG ON! I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND! DON'T GIVE UP!" I took off running. I'm not going to lose her, I won't allow it.

"N-no *cough*! STAY AWAY!" Bella shouted at me,

but I was beyond reason to care.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Everything was going just as planned,_ before _my idiot vampires got involved.

Jessica was no longer in any control of her actions now, the only thing she have in mind was how to end my life.

And I let her.

She pushed me through the window and I winced in pain as glass shards dug into my skull.

Almost there.

Her grip tightened on my throat, cutting off my breathing source. I coughed and gasped for oxygen.

So close now.

She screamed words of hatred in my face.

_Now_

But then I heard Edward's voice a couple hundred yards away from me,

"BELLA!"

My eyes widened with surprise and I turned my head. No...not possible

But there he is, his beautiful face scrunched up in dispair and determination. His brother, Emmett was right beside him.

This family will, no doubt, be the death of me.

"HANG ON! I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND! DON'T GIVE UP!" Edward shouted, desparation dripping from every word.

Horror ran through me.

"N-no! STAY AWAY!" I shouted as loud as I can.

But he is already half way across the space between us, his brother followed closely behind.

Geez, and I told him not to get involved.

Looks like I'm going to have to end this quick.

I reached up and grabbed Jesssica's right ear, I dug my thumb and index into it and un-surprisingly, I felt the mushi twisting and squirming in excitement. I grabbed one of the worm's tentacles and pulled on it hard. Half of the parasite burst out of Jessica's ear, wiggling in my grip.

Jessica screamed in consternate, and pushed me out of the window. I lost my hold on the worm and fell head first from the third storey.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, how was that?<strong>

**Please, let me know! **

**I promise that Bella's identity will be revealed in the next chapter**

**Please review, it would make me smile...**

**-Little Miss I-Love-Noodle**


	13. Authors Note

** Hey guys, I'm sorry for the slow update**

**But I just got hit by a fever that was passing around **

**Soooo soory for the delay, I get back to writing as soon as possible..**

**Thanks for all the supports!**

**Bye!**


	14. Discovery

**Hey you guys! Everything okay in life?**

**Well I hope so, **

**This chapter should be exciting...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Time stopped all together as I watched Bella fell, I heard a horrified scream but it took me a while to realize that it was my own. I couldn't reach her in time. I was late by half a second. I witnessed, with my own eyes, as Bella's head hit the ground. A sickening crack sounded through the air and blood splattered on the ground. Bella lay motionless on the ground. her heart became silent in her chest.

My steps faltered and I came to a slow stop in front of her. My knees gave out under me and I crumbled to the ground. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't even think. All plans about going to the Volturi slipped my mind.

I was numb.

I didn't realize that I had carefully picked up Bella's broken body from the pavement and cradled it to my chest, holding it like it was my life line. I continuously stroked her pale cheeks, and gently brushed her hair from her face. I pressed my lips to her cold cheeks, once, twice...third time. I forgot everything around me, my mind retreated into a shell to save me from reality. I couldn't process the fact that Bella had died, that I'd never hear her voice again. Never see her beautiful chocolate eyes again. She had once promised me forever, didn't she? She said she would never leave me, right? Bella wouldn't lie to me, she wouldn't hurt me like that, she wouldn't...no...

Somebody is shaking me, trying to pry me away from Bella.

Who are you? Are you going to take my Bella?

NO! No, go away, GO AWAY!

I crushed Bella to me using my right arm, and swiped my other arm in the direction of the stranger. Something caught my arm. I struggled. But I couldn't free myself.

Another arm wrapped itself around my shoulder and tugged voilently. I snarled and tried to get rid of it. I felt Bella slowly slip away from my embrace. NO! NO!

Another tug, and I was hauled away from Bella.

I franticly thrashed around and screamed. Where are you taking me? I don't want to go!

BELLA! Love, where are you? Please love, come back to me, please, I need you...I...

"EDWARD CULLEN! EDWARD!"

Edward? Who's Edward?

"EDWARD! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

That voice is so familiar

"EDWARD CULLEN, SNAP OUT OF IT! STOP FIGHTING ME, PLEASE!"

Em...Emmett?

Everything came back to me in a rush. The force of it so strong that it knocked the breath out of me. My five senses started to work again as I recongnized the situation. We are still at the old aquarium, Emmett was behind me, trying to hold me back. I heard a crazy laughter coming from our left and I turned my head. Jessica was standing a few meter away from us, her eyes shinning with a insanity,

"I did it, I did it! I killed the witch!"

A strong scent of blood assulted my nose, it smelled so good, so sweet. Bella. My sweet Bella.

I thought I knew pain. Boy, I was wrong. So wrong.

The agony I felt at that moment couldn't be described. I was so naive to think that I could escape to the Volturi in this condition.

Violent sob wracked through my body as I fought Emmett, trying to return to Bella's side. Please Bella, just come back to me. I'll give you anything, anything! Just come back...

It was then that it happened.

I didn't notice it at first, I was too lost in the burning pain.

But when Emmett and Jessica both froze, I saw a black shadow circling around Bella's motionless body. Whirling in a dizzy patern.

And then, the impossible happened.

Bella's eyelids lifted a fraction, but instead of those dazzling chocolate pools, I saw the most brilliant shade of emerald.

Suddenly, Bella's back arched and in a sharp motion, both the shadow and Bella sprang off the cement ground.

Bella swayed as she landed on her feet, blood coloured her white shirt a bright shade of red. She turned and looked at me and Emmett's shocked-beyond-word faces, her green eyes hypnotizing,

"Really, all I asked was for you to stay away...you just don't learn..."

My throat was dry and I couldn't seem to form a sound, but somehow, I managed to stutter out a few incorherent letters,

"Be-b-bella,"

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrow.

"you...you, a-al-alive.."

Intense relief flooded through me, my lips trembled and my entire body shook with fierce exaltation. Without a second thought, I launched myself at her. My arms instantly caged her, fearing that it was all just a hallucination. My words cluttered together as I tried to form a proper sentence,

"I-I, so ha-happy... y,you ...h-hi-hit y,you're h-head...I thought...l-lost yo-you... Al-alive, Bella...th-thank goodness..."

I buried my head in her hair, breathing deeply, greedily taking in as much of her as possible. Delicious warmth radiant off her soft, curvy body; her heart, once again, beating beautifully inside her chest. I didn't even have time to be shocked, I was too busy savouring the moment, just so when she push me away, I would have this memory to hold on to.

A sharp whistle of air sounded around us and moments later, something came in contact with my stone hard chest and tore me away from Bella with a _whip_. I landed on my back a couple of yards away, I could feel my expression turn into one of utter surprise. When I'm clinging to something, pratically nothing can flung me away like that.

My eyes landed on the dark shadow and realized that it was _it_ that had thrown me away. A spiraled figure floated in mid air around Bella, it seemed to be a sort of a black snake, or a dragon. Though it doesn't have any scales. Its body was slim and as black as the night, its head was pitch black and looked like those dragons that appear in fairy tales. Its eyes, however, were the most startling shade of white, they seemed to be glowing, illuminating the space around it. It was, in a strange way, beautiful.

I've never seen anything like it; it looked solid, but also like something that would disappear if you swipe your hand through it... but whatever the thing is, it's strong. My first reaction was to protect Bella from the creature. I sprang to my feet and was ready to attack when I finally noticed.

The creature was attached to Bella.

My eyes trailed along its long, petite body, looking for where it ends. It seems to go on forever, but finally my eyes connected with... Bella's index finger.

I had thought that I'd already received enough surprise to last for a life time, but when I saw that, my eyes widened so much that I was afraid that they would pop out.

The snake's black body seemed to melt into her finger, painting her entire index black, it clung to her skin like paint and continued curl up onto her arm, but not as a solid object...more like liquid. The snake reacted to every movement of Bella's hand, even the tinest jerk. Realization hit me like a thousand pound boulder: The snake hasn't gotten to Bella,_ Bella _was controlling it.

I went stiff. All words got stuck in my throat. Everything I thought I knew about Bella was instantly flipped upside down. I looked into Bella's glinting emerald eyes; was she really the shy, clumsy girl she claimed to be?

I doubt it.

I was still trying to remember how to talk when a shrill voice screeched from our left. We turned our head, Jessica was standing there, horror and disbelief painted across her face. There is something sticking out of her ear, something I haven't noticed before...

"Y-you, how? I-I ki-killed you! Ho-how are you st-ti-till..."

Fiery anger burned inside me, Bella's supposed 'death' had made me completely forget about the human, but now she had made herself known, everything came back. I could feel my body trembling in barely contained rage, and hate burned inside me. I stood up and stalked toward her, but before I had taken two steps, Bella stopped me. I snapped my head around and opened my mouth to protest but Bella silenced me,

"Quiet," Her voice was low and dangerous, she was staring at Jessica, a faint sly smile playing at the corner of her lips. The way she looked at the human girl made me uneasy, like a predator that had just got her prey cornered.

Jessica shrinked away from her,

"no..Mo-monster... MONSTER!"

Bella smiled overly sweet.

"Me? You too, Jessica,"

Bella looked up at Jessica through her lashes, her face was unearthly beautiful, but terrifying.

"With something hanging out of your hair like that," Bella nodded toward the strange thing that was sticking out of Jessica,"aren't _you_ the gross one?"

Suddenly the thought that Bella could kill doesn't sound all that ridiculus now.

"Here, let me get that for you."

Bella thrusted up her arm and with a quick jerk of her hand, the snake lunged at Jessica in a blinding speed. It wrapped itself around Jessica's body and hissed dangerously, its mouth wide open. I could see nothing but endless darkness beyond those razor sharp teeth. It is like the entrance to the black hole.

I watched wordlessly as the snake's mouth widened impossibly larger and...

swallowed Jessica whole.

Blood-curling scream sounded inside the snake's mouth, and sickening _crounches_ and _chomps_ vibrated through the silent night. **(*Gross? It's okay, it's just this part.*)**

"Are you done, Aion?" I heard Bella's voice ring out beside me, she sounded so innocent that it should be illegal,"make sure that there is no left overs, or it would cause trouble later."

The snake raised its head and turned in our direction, its mouth puffed out because of the _food_ in it. It nodded its head, as if it understood her words.

"All finished? Alright, come back then."

The snake immediately obliged and slowly retreated back to her. But that is when I snapped out of it.

"Bella! What did you just do?" I whispered.

For a moment Bella was silent, but then she sighed and cocked her head in my direction to signify that she heard me,

"Don't worry, it only ate the mushi, the girl is fine."

As if to prove her point, the snake opened its mouth and Jessica slid out of those jaws, she was covered in slime, unconcious, but otherwise; no harm done.

Me and Emmett stared with our jaws on the ground.

"The reason she got irritated and attacked me in the first place was only because of the 'mushi'," The snake slid soundlessly back into her index,"now that Aion got rid of it, she won't think of bullying me anymore." I watched, shellshocked, as black liquid curled up her arm and eventually disappeared beneath her sleave. Silence filled the air, the tension is so thick that you can pratically taste it. Finally, Bella shooked he head and brought her hand to her temples,

"I can't believe that I actually got killed by this level of small fry, I was too careless." Bella muttered to herself, her tone was tired and annoyed.

Suddenly, she whirled around and in three graceful strides, stopped in front of me and Emmett. She stared hard at us for a few moments, her gaze was accusing, like a mother scolding her children. But then her eyes softened and she bent down next to Emmett,

"Are you alright?"

Her voice was soft, gentle like the wind. Emmett nodded his head, still frozen at the spot, but I can tell, through his mind, that he is finally registering the situation. Bella then turned to me, she slowly made her way to my side, as if she is trying not to scare me,

"And you?"

My hand twitched at my side, she was so close. My need for her overwhelmed all my other senses, completely forgetting of what had just happened, I roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her into me. Both of us tumbled onto the ground, with Bella between my legs. I hugged her close-it seemed like the only thing to do. I was still badly shaken up from Bella's fatal fall, all I needed at this moment was to make sure that she is safe and secure in my arms. We stayed that bliss for who knows how long. Bella stayed in my arms obediently, giving me time to calm my ragged breathing. When I finally stopped trembling like an earthquake, I franticly took her face in my hands and examined her,

"Are _you r_eally okay? Did the bleeding stop? Any bruises? Scratches? Cuts? Does it hurt anywhere?" I was rambling, all the words and emotions that were stuck in me spilled out like water flowing through a river.

I ruffled her hair and patted the back of her head, back, neck, waist...checking for any injury. Bella seemed to be shocked at my outburst, her eyes were as wide as saucers, her cherry red lips slightly parted, and despite her effort in trying to keep a nonchalant face, the most adorable blush surfaced. The old Bella flashed back. But the moment was shortlived, too soon she got the hang of her emotions and slapped my hand away with astonishing force. She managed to struggle away from me even though I resisted with all my strength, and _stumbled_ when she stood up. Now that doesn't happen often with the new Bella. She turned her head away from me, embarrased.

"D-didn't I tell tell you not to worry about me?" she said through her teeth, her eyes glued to the ground.

"Bu-but,"

"It doesn't matter, anyway, the mushi is gone, the girl will forget everything about what had happened, you'll need to carry her to safety, she won't be able to find he way home." She said quickly.

"I don't care, let her die, she deserved it." The fury that emitted from the pit of my stomach made my voice flat and cold. How could she still care for somebody that had almost _murdered_ her? How could anyone be so forgiving?

Bella looked at me, her eyes calculating. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath,

"The bullying isn't her fault, she doesn't know what she is doing, it's all over now...so you should forget about this as well," Bella looked away,"goodbye, and don't concern yourself with me."

She spun around on her heels and began to walk away. Panic arouse inside me. She is leaving me again. I was ready to tackle her again when Bella stopped in mid step. I looked in the direction she was looking at and found my entire family staring back at us in shock.

Bella cursed under her breath.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Of all things that Edward was supposed to be doing, he chose to hug me. _Hug me_. Even after the little 'show' I just put up... he still cared so much about me.

What an idiot.

What an stupid, lovable, caring idiot.

I was speechless, most people would be running away now. Vampire or not.

But I was touched. Despite of myself, I felt all warm, and mushy inside. When he crushed me to him, I got the weirdest urge to tell him to never let go.

That scared me

The emotion that he had managed to stir inside me, isn't premitted. Absolutely forbidden. This is a big problem. Huge problem. I needed to get out of here. I stumbled away, and was ready to make a run for it when I noticed 5 new pairs of butter scotch eyes gazing back at me from the forest. Great, a family get together.

Ah, crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, how was that? Please review and tell me.<strong>

**Oh, and during the time I was sick, I came up with an equation:**

**Reviews = happy noodle = Faster update**

**YAH! I'm so smart! *No, not really***

**Anyway, please review guys, it makes my world shine. So just press the button at the bottom...**

**I'm getting paranoid, aren't I?**

**Wuv you guys!**

**-Little Miss I-Love-Noodle**


	15. Aion

**Hi! Thanks guys, for all the support! Sooooo sorry for the slow update, but with all the craziness in school these days, it really is hard to squeeze some time.**

**But... YAH, it's winter break!**

***Do a happy dance***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Silence hung in the air as the Cullen family stared at me, their expressions were all changing at a rapid speed: Shock, fear, betrayal, waryiness, curiosity... I stood silently in the middle of the gravel, I had long given up on the thought of escaping. With a party this big, it is quite hard to wrap it up. I kept my stance tall, and my emotions all locked up. There is going to be questions... for sure, ugh, what have I done to deserve this kind of punishment? Why did Edward have to stick his nose into my business? I almost stomped my feet in frustration like a little kid, ugh, ugh, UGH! How am I going to explain myself? No way am I going to get out of this without telling them everything, I need a distraction.

An avalanche would be nice, an earthquake would also do. Come on, God! Do something! Anything!

I regarded the Cullens with cautious eyes, the normal thing for them to do would be attack. That won't be a problem. Without the ocean anywhere near by, dying is crossed right off the possibility list. After all, immortality still has its perks. However, if the Cullens want a fight...no, that won't be a big problem either. I might get killed several times, but vampires are not my matches. But if they want to _talk, _now that is bad.

I waited for them to make a move, and finally, Carlisle stepped out of the shadows of the forest.

"Bella,"

Okay, let's get this over with.

"Are you okay?"

_What?_

I stared at him with my eyes wide enough to pop out of their sockets, did he just ask about my well being?

"Bella, you have blood on your shirt, and it's your own blood... where hurts?" He asked slowly and advanced toward me.

Did he not see my little performance? Probably not. That explains it.

"BELLA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I snapped around toward the source of the voice, my instinct flared out and I shifted into fighting mode. Alice was running toward me in a speed far too fast for a human to see, but with my enhanced sight, her figure wasn't blurred at the slightest. I quickly straightened out of my tense pose just as she tackled me to the ground.

"BELLA! you-" She was suddenly riped off me and a new pair of arms encircled me. Edward.

Snarles of warnings spilled out of his lips as he gently pushed me behind him. I got so annoyed that I couldn't keep myself from snapping at him,

"Edward Cullen, I don't need your protection."

"What is going on here?"

I turned my head toward source of the voice, several meters back, stood Rosalie in all her beauty's glory.

"What do you think is going on?" I replied hotly.

Rosalie seemed to be surprised at my reply, normally, I don't communicate with her much.

"I, I don't know. All I know is that one moment you have that black, black _thing_ sticking out of your f-finger, the next you, you are just standing there..."

So they did see...then why are they acting this way? Is it a trap? I voiced my suspicion,

"What game are you playing?"

The Cullens looked at me with baffled expressions,

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why aren't you attacking?"

There was a pause, and then Jasper stepped up,

"Why would we _attack_?"

I frowned, I just can_ not _figure this family out.

"Don't I propose a threaten to your family?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"Maybe. But we won't fight you for a danger that is not confirmed, though we would like some explanation."

I saw that coming.

My hands curled into a fist, "I'm sorry, but my case does not concern you, therefore, you have no right to ask for any explanations."

Another silence, then Esme spoke up, "Bella, dear, what happened to you? Why are you so cold toward us? What did Edward do wrong?"

I turned and looked into her eyes, but immediately regretted it. Her eyes filled with sorrow and shinning with unshed tears. I felt my will crumble slightly, why does everything I do hurt this family? Even when I'm only trying to protect them?

"Esme, there nothing is wrong with me, and none of you did anything to upset me...it's just me...all me." I spoke to her in a soft whisper. I might be a immortal monster, but I'm not a ungrateful brat who would disrespect people that had once took care of me.

"Then what is bothering you?" Carlisle questioned next to his wife.

I looked away, what is bothering me? Huh, now that was an easy question. Everything in my life goes against me, the entire world has its mind set on taking me down. Quite literally, might I add. I laughed bitterly. The Cullens looked at me with cautious eyes, probably wondering if I'd hit my head too hard. I opened my mouth to speak but just then, a low groan sounded from my left. My eyes flickered toward the sound and saw Jessica stir. A distraction! Thank you God!

"I have to get the girl home, excuse me, it had been a nice conversation, good night."

I walked over to Jessica and picked her up as if she weighed nothing, but just as I was about to strode away, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

What now.

"Did you really think that I would allow you to go home alone in this condition?" Edward whispered in a low voice.

That dumbass.

"No," I sighed wearily," but I was hoping that you would be smarter than this."

I heard the rest of the Cullens approach us, I don't even need to look at their faces to know that they are Edward's side. Ugh. Vampires.

"You people are not letting me off the hook, are you?"

"No."

"And I warned you to stay away."

"Yes."

"Why am I not surprised?" I scowled at the ground.

Silence.

Finally, the decision came to me. If things are already this messed up, well, there is no point in making further confusion. If they want to know about my life so much,then fine, I'll tell them. Better have them known and beware of things than not and get themsleves into a truck load of trouble. It wasn't the brightest idea, but it was the best I've got. Besides, this won't be the first time I've gotten into a situation like this.

"Alright, I'll give you the explanation you want, but let me take care of the girl first."

"Really?" Came Edward's shocked voice from behind me.

"Truly."

Edward seemed to be dazed for a moment, but he eventually shook himself out of it,

"Then I'll go with you."

"No."

"Please."

"Forget it."

"Bella, it's night, and the nearest household is a 30 minutes walk away, plus you have to take the route through the forest. You wouldn't make it on your own." Carlisle took control of the situation.

I glared at the pavement,"You don't know that."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know me as well as you think you do, Carlisle." I looked up at him.

Nobody said anything for sometime, and I was hoping that they'd given up...but I should've known better.

"Doesn't matter," Edward spoke, authortity rang in his voice,"I'll come with you and after you've taken care of that bitch-"

I jumped to Jessica's defense, but before I could get out a sound, Edward hushed me.

"I'll come with you, and after that, I'll take you to my house."

I glowered at him, but didn't say anything. Arguing is pointless right now. I made my way toward the dark forest in an even pace, and very soon, I heard Edward follow me. After we are both inside the shadow of the forest, I dropped my human act. If he had already seen that much, maybe he should just see it all. If I'm lucky, it might scare him away.

I summoned Aion and felt a large wave of power over took my body. Immediately, the black dragon shot out of my index and latched itself on a high branch above out heads. Edward gasped in amazement but I ignored him. Bending my knees, I skillfully leaped off the ground, in less than a fraction of a second, I was standing on the branch, looking down on Edward. He stared up at me with wide eyes; awe, disbelief, and desire raced through his eyes, but there was no fear. There was never fear.

Damn.

Oh, well.

"Think you can follow me, Cullen?"

Then I took off. Expertly jumping from one tree to another, my feet barely touching the branches. Wind wiped my hair and stung my eyes, but it didn't bother me in the least, in fact, I loved the feeling. it made me feel free, like I can get away from this life, this world. No restrains, no lies. I'm my own person, not the devil's spawn.

It took sometime, but eventually, I heard Edward's soft footsteps behind me, fighting to keep up. I smiled slyly to myself, who's the slow one now? Edward and I didn't share a word throughout the whole way, though I can pratically hear the gears in his head turning, trying to process all this new profound information. Very soon, we arrived at a more populated area. It didn't take long to find Jessica's house and leave her on the doorstep, I rang the Stanley's bell and then quickly hid in the shadows. After I had made sure that the girl was safely inside the house, I turned toward the direction of the Cullen's mansion. Very slowly, I started toward it. As silent as a ghoust, Edward appeared beside me, matching my snail pace. I kept me eyes straight ahead, and my face blank. I can feel the vampire's gaze burning a hole at the side of my head, but I pretended to be oblivious of it. Minutes later, Edward's patience finally seem to come to an end,

"Bella, you have the potential to go faster." he said as if we were discussing about the weather.

So he's trying to make a conversation.

Not exactly in the mood for a chat, I called out Aion once again and took off, leaving Edward in the dust.

Moments later, the Cullen's mansion loomed into my view, I slowed to a stop in front of the enormous building. The second that I ordered Aion away, Alice flung open the door. She gasped as she took in my appearance, I guess my green eyes haven't went away yet. I gave her the time to snap out of it,and when she did, Alice hesitated before taking my hand and led me into the house. The entire Cullen family was present, excluding Edward. There was an uncomfortable silence as the Cullens debated over what was going to happen next, I simply stood there, taking time to calm my nerves. I've being into problems like this way too many times to make the mistake of saying the first word. We were still standing around the room when Edward bursted in, his hair was windblown from all the running, and his eyes searched me out the moment he stepped in. Our eyes locked and a familiar sensation tugged at my heart, using all the strength it had to try to close the distance between us. The thought to hold him in my arms is so tempting, so wonderful...I resisted. so far, I had being successful staying away from him, call me stubborn but I won't give in now.

Finally, Carlisle broke the silence.

"Bella, what happened out there?"

I tore my eyes away from Edward and looked at Carlisle,

"You mean the worm? What do you want to know?"

There was a pause before Emmett spoke up,

"Everything."

"Hmmmm," I looked around the room,"then please sit down, this might take some time."

The Cullens hesitated before sitting themselves around the coffee table, but Edward remained at the same spot, staring intensely at me. I stayed standing, wouldn't want to stain their couches with my blood. Besides, as an immortal, I don't get tired anyway. I took a deep breath and begin,

"The girl you saw out there, Jessica Stanley, was it? Yes, that's her name, well, she was a worm."

"A..a worm?" Carlisle questioned, curiosity burning in his voice.

"Yes."

"But she is perfectly human!" Rosalie cutted in.

"That's right."

"Then what do you mean? No more riddles, Bella! I'm done with them!" Alice threw her arms up, exasperated.

"I'm not telling riddles. The girl wasn't born a 'mushi', she was just infected by one...Edward and Emmett, you two saw the thing that was sticking out of Jessica's right ear, didn't you?" I asked them without looking in their direction.

It took a moment for that to sink in, but finally Emmett spoke in a careful tone,

"You mean those tentacles?"

"Those are just a part of the bug's body, but yes, that's it."

"Is that why Jessica had been acting so strange lately? So it is because of this 'mushi'?"

I nodded,"Yes, that is the result of the bug's infection."

"Infection?"Carlisle pushed on,"so she is acting aggravated because of the bug that infected her?"

I nodded again.

"I've never seen anything like it!"

"You have, it's just that you are not aware of the infection."

"Bella, stop giving us short answers." Edward growled.

I rubbed my temples and sighed in defeat. There goes Plan A.

"Fine,"I said grudgingly but then stood up tall, ready to give them the speech,"It is not unusual at all for humans to get infected. Those bugs, they are parasites that comes from the sea, however, they could not survive on land alone, so they are required to use the human's brains as a host."

"But why did Jessica act so..." Alice trailed off.

I shook my head,"People who have been infected by the worms...they lose their ability to reason with their self-control, and the effect becomes even stronger when they are near me. So that is why I get close to those who are infected and stimulate them. It's easier to remove the worm that way."

"Is that why you let her hurt you?" A harsh and tight voice sounded behind me, I didn't even need to look to know that Edward was close to losing control.

"Don't cause a commotion over something as insignificant as this Edward." I said coldly.

_"Insignificant?"_ His voice shook with rage, the Edward that I knew to be so confident and in control was all but gone now.

"I have my reasons," I looked at the family,"To the parasites, I am the litmus test that determines their fate, it is because of _them,_ that I am the worm's enemy."

My eyes once again swept across the family,"and to me, they are also my enemy...so basically, there is a mutual hate between us," I raised my eyebrows,"you people should understand this, it is like the natural rivalry between vampires and werewolves."

The room was unnaturally quiet for the next few minutes, I'm not surprised that they are finding all this difficult to take in. After a long time, Jasper broke the silence.

"Bella..."

I turned my head in Jasper's direction.

"...what are you?"

I smiled wearily,"now isn't that the million dollar question?"

"Bella, y-you are not human?" Edward's voice came from behind me. Disbelief painted his voice, it seems that no matter how many crazy stunts I pull, in his mind, I'll always be that fragile human girl. Oh, how I wish I'm just that. I shook my head sadly.

"I don't think that there is a paticular term for what I am, people have called me the devil, or the witch. But personnally, I belive that a witch would be more correct."

"A witch..." Edward breathed, his mouth hanging open.

There was a pause again but then Carlisle broke it,"If I didn't know better, I would've said that this is impossible...but nothing is ever impossible, is it?"

I shook my head.

"Oh dear..." Esme whispered.

"_Awe_some! So what, do you ride a broomstick? Turn people into frogs?" Everybody turned their head toward Emmett and Rosalie slapped his head. I chuckled,

"No, unfortunately. Sorry Emmett, but that's all Hollywood."

"Then, what can you do?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"You've seen" I reminded him.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes,"you mean that black snake?"

"His name is Aion." I enlightened him, and summoned my dragon. Aion shot out of my index and curled around me. Everyone yelped in surprise.

"What can it do?" Carlisle asked, fascinated.

"Its main purpose if of get rid of the bugs. Aion is the only thing out there that can destroy the parasites. But he's useful in many other department as well, for example, I use him as a form of transportation." I shot Edward a meaningful glance,"your son has seen it."

Everyone looked at Edward.

"You're beautiful." Edward blurted out.

I quirked my eyebrow. Realising what he just said, Edward's eyes immediately widened and he dropped his head in embarrassment. If he could blush, he would be as red as a tomatoe by now. I found this situation rather cute.

I smirked, "thanks."

Edward's head snapped up and he glared at me. My smirk grew even bigger at the nerves that he had.

"Bella...can I ask you something?" Emmett suddenly asked softly.

I turned toward him,"Depends on what it is."

"I-I saw th-t," Emmett cleared his throat,"I saw you fell headfirst from the third storey of that aquarium." Emmett shuddered the same time that Edward winced, "That height was supposed to kill any human, and your heart beat did stop for a short amount of time. But how...h-how are you still alive?"

The room went dead silent, everybody's eyes was back on me. I could see all kinds of emotions in them, and for a second, I didn't know how to answer that question. But I quickly gathered my wits and said in a calm voice, "What? Is it inconvenient for me to be alive?"

"No, no!" Emmett panicked,"I don't mean that! I'm happy! So happy that you are alive!"

"I'm just messing with you." I said with a rueful smile,"But to answer your question, well, vampires aren't the only ones that possesses immortality, now aren't they?"

"But you actually _died_ for a moment."

"EMMETT! Please!Can we not discuss about Bella's death right now?" Edward exploded, his face was scrunched up in pain. My heart broke at the sight. Without thinking about it, I walked toward Edward and gently touched his face, wanting to erase his discomfort. It seemed to work. Edward relaxed immediately and put his hand on mine, leaning into me. His face smoothed and turned into one of contentment.

"Edward, you wanted an explanation, so I'm giving you one. Please, just let me finish." I requested softly.

Edward opened his eyes, sorrow and love burned in those topaz. I sucked in a breath and pulled my hand away, knowing that my will couldn't last too long under those longing gaze.

"As I was saying Emmett, I didn't die. I just got killed."

"What?"

I sighed, "Immortality doesn't work in only one way. While vampires can never get _killed_ unless thrown into fire, I can get_ killed _almost as easy as a human can. But I heal at an incredible rate and it doesn't matter how gruesomely I was killed, I will revive."

Silence.

"So, you can never die?" Rosalie asked carefully.

"No, I can die." I answered shortly.

"How?"

I thought about that for a minute, can I really trust them? But then I decided that it didn't matter, I've already told them that much already."Quite similiar to vampires."

They waited.

"Well, you see, it doesn't matter if you tear me into unrecognizable pieces, I'll still revive. But if you tear me into pieces and throw them into the ocean...then it's over."

"So...you are, what, the wicked witch of the west? The one that dies whenever you pour water on her?" Emmett ventured.

"No," I laughed,"It isn't the water that kills me...it's what_ lives_ inside the ocean that does."

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"An old emity." I said darkly, recalling the endless hate between those monsters and I.

I didn't know what expression I had on then, but whatever it was, it had scared the Cullens.

"Bella?" Edward asked timidly, "Bella, what's wrong?"

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to rein in my darker self. "Any other questions?"

"I have one." Alice spoke, she had been abnormally quiet this evening, not uttering a single sound throughout our entire conversation.

"Yes?" I said, curious about what could possibly be troubling the fortune-teller.

"Do you not plan to stop?"

"To stop what?"

"Killing those parasites...ending this voilence..." Alice said softly.

I looked at her for a long time, keeping my expression blank of any emotions. But under my carefully composed poker face, I was a mess. I've always known that voilence and endless killing won't be the solution to any problems, and I have long ago tired of this none stop routine of vengance. Maybe that is why I feverishly hoped to become a vampire...to start anew, leaving the past behind. But whenever I recalled what those _bastards_ had done to Shimon, I just couldn't stop the overwhelming need of revenge, the overwhelming hope to see every single one of _them_ suffer. I knew the answer to Alice's question.

"I don't plan on stopping, I will continue to fight them until this body of mine dies."

Edward suddenly grabbed my arms and pulled me into him,"Please love, don't say that!"

I turned my head to see Edward's melting golden eyes. They had a haunting look inside them.

I frowned.

"You are quite an idiot, aren't you?" I muttered.

"Wh-what?"

I freed myself from him hastily and smoothed down my bloody shirt.

"Why are you worried about _my_ well being when _yours_ is at stake?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, walking toward me, trying to take me back into his arms. I quickly backed away.

"You people are not aware of the danger you are in." I said in a warning tone."I may not have any laws to restrain me, since I'm the only one of my kind in this world-"

"Really? You are the only one?" Emmett interrupted.

"Yes," I nodded, if anything, immortality had taught me patience." But I would appreciate it if you would allow me to finish my sentence."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, anyway, as I was saying; even though I don't have any laws to tie me down, having any relationship with me still have its risks. Don't ever forget that I have enemies that would give anything to take my life, and if any of_ them_ saw you guys with me...connect the dots, you know the consequences."

"You are saying..." Carlisle trailed off

"They would kill us?" Rosalie finished for him.

I nodded.

"Oh God..."Alice gasped.

"Yes, now you know the consequences, I'll give you an advice: if you want to have a peaceful life, just stay away from me...and the ocean. Goodbye, have a nice evening." I spun on my heels and hurried toward the door, praying that the Cullens would be smart and let me go. Of course, my attempt was futile. The second that I set my foot out of the threshold, Alice blocked my way,

"Hold on there, we are not done with you yet."

"Then what else do you want, vampire?" I said irritated, what have I ever done to deserve this God? "I have already confirmed to you that I mean no harm to your family."

"Bella, you_ are_ my family!" Alice shouted in my face.

I stood there, shellshocked. I haven't being this surprised in for 7 centuries.

"I- I...You...wh-WHAT? Ins-insane!" I spluttered.

She still consider me a family even after all the information that I had just thrown in her face? Oh, dear lord, this is a disaster, this can _not_ end well... The rest of the family walked up behind me, I whirled around and glared at them,

"What are you doing? What part of _I-am-very-dangerous _do you not understand?"

"Bella Swan, I don't care if you can flip the world upset down with a flick of your hand, you are still _Bella_. Maybe there is a few things that we don't know about you-" I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, maybe a lot, but you are not _bad _Bella, you are not a monster!" Alice said desperately.

I lowered my head to the ground. So they still think I'm a goody-two-shoe, eh? Some saint that won't hurt anybody...what would they do if they knew about my past?

"Alice..." I whispered, "What makes you so sure that I'm _good_?"

Silence.

I allowed my facade to drop, the monster in me resurfaced and my eyes turned green. I looked up and stared into the family's eyes,

"There is just too much that you don't know about me, so please, be smart, and stay away."

Fear came into the Cullens' eyes and I knew I did my job well,

"Salut." I bowed mockingly and danced around Alice. I sprang off the porch and slowly walked toward the forest. Wanting give the Cullens one last good scare, I summoned Aion and he shot into the forest.

I was gone before any of the Cullens noticed.

So much for not telling them anything...well, at least they are still not aware of my history.

* * *

><p>When I finally scrubbed my clothes clean of any blood, I went to sleep. I dozed off quickly and the my consciousness slowly slipped away. It felt like I was floating, drowning in a sea of complete darkness, I let myself go.<p>

Somewhere far away, I heard a melody, hauntingly familiar but beautiful. I knew I've heard it somewhere before...but where? I didn't give it a second thought, I was too far gone to care.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I have never thought that even winter break would be this busy!<strong>

**My deepest apology... :(**

**Please, please review, and thank you guys for all the support **

**YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! A BIG BIG THANKS TO ALL THAT ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITES AND STORY ALERT!**

**AND A EVEN BIGGER SMILE TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED, THANK YOU! =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! With cupcake on top...**

**-Little Miss I-Love-Noodle**


	16. Exhuastion

**_d_ey guys, thanks sooooo much! You were AWESOME! I love you!**

**Here are the following people that I would like to thank especially:**

**-Lovely Musical**

**-Lionnara**

**-JoanFuckingJett**

**-IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22**

**-snoopykid**

**-lovetwilight**

**I've got a couple of questions but not to worry, everything will be clear soon!**

**I don't own Twilight, nor do I own Hekikei no Aion, nor do I own Shrek...And that's all! **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Panic settled in the moment Bella disappeared into the forest, and my brain slowly started to take in all the things that Bella said. Though one thing stood out from all the rest:

_She's not human_

If somebody were to tell me that a month ago, I would have drop to the ground and laugh my butt off. I've always thought Bella to be so fragile, like a precious glass vase that would break from the slightest touch. But now...

I couldn't stay still. I felt so confused, I wouldn't be so surprised if my head were to explode right at the spot. My heart felt heavier and heavier by each second, and the more I thought about what Bella said, the more I felt she was out of my reach.

No questions this time. She was gone. And there is no way she's coming back.

Desperation chocked me, and I felt sick. Is that possible? How can I get her back? Before tonight, I was so sure that there was still some way to win her back. I had thought that she just needed a break, I thought that she was just acting like all the other _human _teenage girls. That was the reason that kept me sane for those torturous weeks. How foolish I was. I thought that if I knew her problem, I could fix everything, and we would have gone back to normal.

I should have learned my lesson by now.

Bella was no ordinary girl.

I had underestimated her. So greatly.

Now I'm paying the price.

I paced around the living room franticly, trying to come up with a solution. It is feeling like I'm going crazy. No scratch that. I've already gone crazy the moment that Bella left me. But now, I've gone from bad to worse.

I was a wrecking mess.

I couldn't think straight. I tried to come up with a reasonable plan, but the only thing I could come up with is to get close to Bella. So that's what I did.

I jumped out of the house and raced toward Bella's house. My family didn't try to stop me, they knew it was the only thing that would do me good. With my lunatic running, I reached Bella's house under 20 seconds. I circled around the house until I stopped under Bella's window. It was locked. But I couldn't care less. I climbed up to her windowsill and dug my nails into the side of her house, and with my other hand, I fished out an iron wire from my pocket.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I picked at the lock on her window until I heard a satisfy _click. _The lock gave out and I easily slide through the window. My eyes immediately searched out the brunette beauty, and my breath hitched in my throat.

She was so beautiful.

Her face was completely smoothed out and peaceful. All weariness was gone from her features and innocence replaced them instead. She looked so at ease in her sleep, no nightmares, no pain. Suddenly, she looked like the young human girl again. Not the immortal witch.

My body seemed to have a mind of its own as I walked toward her in a trance, there was nothing I could do to stop myself. I was drawn toward her like a magnet. As I kneeled down beside her bed, Bella stirred. I instantly froze. Did she hear me? But Bella rolled to a side, still fast asleep. I felt a rush of protectiveness toward this girl, she looked so breakable in her sleep. I didn't know where I got the boldness from, but I climbed under the covers without hesitation and took her into my arms. Instantly, my aggravation dissolved as her warmth surrounded me. For the first time in 2 weeks, I felt peace.

Her fragrance drugged my mind, and I let myself drown in this moment of stolen bliss. I buried my head in her neck and tightened my arms around her. There was an angry inner voice yelling at the top its lung for me to pull away, telling me that this is not a smart thing to do. But I ignored it. Now that I had her with me, leaving is not an option. I'll deal with the consequences later, right now, I'll treasure every minute I have. I gently hummed her lullaby, and stroked her silky brown locks.

She had told me to stay away, and I heard every word she said.

But it's too late.

I was all in.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Something perched at the edge of my dreams, something more real. More solid.

What is it?

I felt my conscious drew closer and closer, and my sleep-drugged mind became more sharp and clear.

There was something beside me.

An object?

No. It is moving.

A person.

My self-protection instinct kicked in and I was suddenly very awake. My mind snapped into clear focus and a plan instantly formed inside my head.

I laid still for some time, pretending to sleep. Whoever was beside me had their arms wrapped tightly around me. Are they restraining me? But the posture was too endearing to be so. Is this an embrace?

What on Earth?

A hand was stroking my hair, it was rather comforting. I scolded myself for letting my guard down so easily, for God's sake woman, you are in danger. It was then that I heard the gentle tune that was coming from the person.

It was a lullaby.

My lullaby.

Everything suddenly made sense.

Edward.

He is person that is holding me.

He is inside my room.

On my bed.

Under the covers.

Oh God, how creepy is that?

The teenage girl and the witch reacted at the same time:

The witch: _Holy crap! He's going to kill me!_

The teenage girl: _Holy crap! He's going to rape me!_

...Pretty much the same.

I got so alarmed that I instantly flipped off the bed and summoned Aion. I landed on my toes at the other side of the room with my hand thrusted out and Aion curling around me. I glared at Edward's rigid form on my bed and he stared back. Neither of us talked for a long time and I used the opportunity to take in our surroundings:

My bedside window was wide opened and cool air pooled inside the room. The sky was still a dark shade of blue and everything was dead silent outside. Edward was sitting very upright in my bed. His stance was tense, ready to fight, but his face was a strange mixture of love and...disappointment?

Not relaxing my stiff pose, I spat through my teeth, "What are you doing here?"

Sorry man, I'm not a morning person.

Edward slowly got out of my bed. I hissed, threatening him not to come any closer. He stopped for a moment, but then he started advancing toward me again. The idea of pinning him to the wall flashed across my mind, but I quickly dismissed it. It would make too much noise, and I would never hurt him intentionally.

Edward was already half way across the room now. It was too close. I put Aion between us, "What do you want?" I asked again.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said slowly, trying not to alarm me.

"You can't. Now what are you doing in my room?"

"I couldn't stay away."

It was as simple as that, he made it so clear. He voiced my fear right out loud.

"Edward Cullen you idiot." I growled.

"I know."

We fell back into silence, I wanted so bad to march over to him and punch him in the nose. Why is he always trying to make everything so complicated? Is he in shock from what I told him earlier tonight? Is that why he is making stupid choices?

"You are being stupid."

"I know."

"Go home."

"No."

"_Now"_

"No."

I was angry beyond words. But Edward didn't seem to notice or it is just that he didn't care. He walked around Aion and kept on coming closer. I backed away, "I don't want to hurt you Edward," Aion hissed in warning.

"Then don't."

Even closer.

"Not another step, Cullen." I warned him.

He took another one.

I bared my teeth, but there wasn't an ounce of fear in him.

Soon my back hit the wall, but Edward just kept on walking closer. I couldn't hurt him, I won't hurt him. I chanted repeatedly in my head, but his close distance is making it a little hard.

"Edward Cullen, do you know how it is when somebody repeatedly poke a bear with a stick until it gets agitated and attacks? Well, that is exactly what you are doing." My voice shook with barely concealed rage.

"Who's the bear here?"

UGH! That arrogant, cocky...UGH!

Edward is right in front of me now, he is so close that I could feel the chill coming off him. I could make him back up, sure no problem. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't _want _to do it.

That scared the living hell out of me.

Clearly, my hesitation gave Edward the encouragement that he needed. He pressed me up against the wall and put his hands on either side of me, his mouth dangerously close to mine.

My legs turned in jell-o and my heart thundered unevenly in my chest, what is happening to me? Damn him and his stupid dazzling powers!

"Tell me why." He asked emotionlessly.

"What do you mean?" Strategy number one: Play stupid.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, don't avert your gaze from me Bella." He yanked up my chin.

Okay, He's patient.

"I don't what you are talking about." I gritted my teeth, fighting the urge to kick him in the place where the sun does _not_ shine.

"Then shall I enlighten you?" The animal was out of its cage. "What happened to your promise Bella? What happened to _us_?"

"I never promised you anything."

"You promised me forever."

"Did I?"

"Bella, stop avoiding the question." Well, there goes plan A.

"The muffin man." Strategy number 2: distraction.

"Huh?" Confusion flashed across Edward's face, it is actually pretty entertaining...

"Do you know the muffin man?" I pressed on stupidly.

"You mean the one that lives on Granville Street?"

"Yeah~"

"What has he got to do with anything?"

"She got married to the muffin man." I nodded like what I'm saying actually made sense.

"The muffin man?"

"The muffin man!"

Edward scowled, "Bella, this isn't helping."

"I'm not trying to help."

Edward groaned and bowed his head, "So where were we?"

I grinned in victory.

"We were talking about how she got married to the muffin man."

"Wait a second, who's married to the muffin man?"

"She is!"

"Who's she?"

"Uhhhhhh, the girl who married to a man who makes muffin for-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. Edward's mouth was suddenly fierce on mine, his lips dominating and forceful, knocking the breath out of me. The kiss was rough, all trace of Edward's previous gentleness was gone, replaced by anguish and need, his mouth pried mine open and I gasped in surprise when his tongue barged in without permission. Edward was never like this with me. I struggled and pushed at his rock hard chest, but that only seemed to anger him even more. He snarled into my mouth and brusquely grabbed both of my wirst and pinned them to my sides.

That was the last straw.

My own fury mounted to balance his, with a single order from my mind, Aion wrapped its slim body around Edward's waist and threw him across the room. Luckily, instead of creating a hole in the wall, Edward landed on the bed, shaking the frame. Edward immediately jumped to his feet again but Aion pulled him back onto the bed and used its body to tie Edward's wrists behind his back. Edward struggled against Aion's bound but Aion didn't even budge. Vampire's strength simply couldn't match a witch's.

I swiped the back of my hand across my lips, they were swollen but I could feel the inflammation subsiding rapidly. I glared at Edward.

Edward flinched.

Instantly I felt terrible, "Look, I'm not trying to provoke a dispute, but what you did was out of line. Pushing both of our limits. I'll say this _one last time_: don't tread into my water Edward, our worlds are too different to mix. What I'm doing is to protect you, so please, coorporate."

"Does that translate into: I don't ever want to see your face again?"

"Vaguely."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It's impossible for me to let you go."

I stared at Edward incredulously, doesn't this guy take a hint?

Edward struggled to get up, but Aion held him down without effort. Edward looked up to me with desperation, "Bella, please... I love you."

I almost fell out of the window.

"YOU WHAT?" I whisper-yelled.

"I love you." Edward said without any trace of hesitation.

I gaped at him like a fish, how unusual...most people wouldn't want anything to do with me after tonight's incident...but here he is, telling me he loves me...

The girlie inside me squealed in delight, _YAH HE LOVES ME!_

_Shut up_, the witch scorned, _he's trying to mislead you_.

_But he loves me!_

_Screw him, revenge is more important!_

The conflict in me raged on and I bit my lips, unsure of which side to listen to. I clutched my head in infuriation, I came to this town for another purpose, love was never meant to get in the way!

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" Edward asked in panic.

I shook my head, "This is wrong, it's all wrong..." I muttered to myself.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward fought against the restrainment.

I squeezed my eyes shut, "Go. Go home. Leave."

I freed Edward from Aion.

Okay. Bad idea.

The second Aion uncurled around him, Edward sprang at me, instantly encasing me in his strong arms, "Bella, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"Leave."

"Bella, I can't leave you in this condition!"

I balled my fist, "_Leave."_

"Bell-"

You asked for it.

Aion flashed to my side and pushed Edward away, carrying him out of the window, and flew him toward his house. I sank to the floor, exhausted. I was completely worn out, both emotionally and physically. The fact that witches were never supposed to get tired, didn't help my case much either. I stretched myself onto the floor, taking deep breaths and thinking the situation over. Several decades ago, I had read a book about two teeangers. The boy refused to let go. The girl would give anything to get away from him. It was your typical everyday comedy. At the time, I had thought the novel was ridiculus. Down right stupid. But now, the book scared me. I didn't want to be that girl, trapped in the boy's game, fighting for the control that will never be her's. Giving up in the end and surrendering to the boy's cleverness. Yes, that book scared the hell out me.

When Aion returned to me, I pulled the window shut, double checking the lock and all but threw myself onto the bed. I'm _dead_ spent. Though the annoying thing was I couldn't go to sleep. No. More like I didn't _dare_ to sleep. This time, I'm not only terrified of the play back of Shimon's death, but also the familiar haunting look of two golden eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I am SO Sorry that the update took so long! Please forgive me! School isn't giving me a break with the exams and all..<strong>

**Thank EVERYBODY sooo much for all the supports and reviews, please feel free to leave some comments, I would love to see what you think =-)**

**And one more thing I would like to mention here is that I've also been following my readers' stories and I want to say that all of tham are GREAT so please don't EVER stop writing!**

**I promise to stop talking now, but this is the last thing:**

**Please REVIEW!**


	17. Enter: Shizuki & Yuzuki

**I'm very sorry for not updating for so long, but here's the new chapter. **

**Also, I'd like to inform that I am rewriting - Falling - so I encourage my readers to also check that out once I have that up.**

**Disclaim: I do not own any characters.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Usually, the full impact of your mistake doesn't hit you until after a night of sleep. When I woke up this morning, the first thing I did was repeatedly smash my head against my headboard. Immortality must have done something funny to my brain, or boredom got the best of me. Because I've never committed to this level of stupidity. I am regretting spilling everything to the Cullens. How was I going to wrap this mess up?

I don't remember getting dressed and going downstairs, but the next thing I knew, I was in our drive way, staring dumbly at the shiny Volvo parked before our house.

That man is nuts.

But apparently I was not that much better either. Because suddenly, I was laughing uncontrollably. The incrediblity of Edward's stubborness had just boardered hilarity.

Edward took it as a sign that it was safe to climb out of his car; and as he slowly approached me, I could see that he was smiling too. To feel him so close, to see him standing next to me even after my numerous hurtful rejection was, in a very strange way, comforting. Like he cares enough to put up with my crap.

"Must've been a good night sleep. Good morning," His eyes were slowly losing their hesitance, "Harry Potter."

I immediately sombered up.

"Do _not_ call me that."

"It's a keeper, Harry."

My eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?"

He cocked his head, "I thought you'd need a ride."

My eyes shifted toward my rusty red truck.

"That's not a ride." Ouch.

My first reaction was to pound his head into his neck, but instead I found myself getting into his car. It was that kind of morning where you seemed detached from your body. It's like you're trapped in one of those omniscient dreams where you just watch yourself do stupid shit, yelling at yourself about how stupid it is, and your dream self just keeps doing what it's doing anyway.

As we rode to school, I can't stop wondering what was wrong with me. Only yesterday had I made it so clear that I want the Cullens out of my life, but not 8 hours later, I was all buddy-buddy with the subject of my rejection. To add the cherry on top of my stupid cake, I noticed that we had long ago strayed off the main road and into a much more isolated pathway. In my clogged up mind, I briefly noted that this was the route to the Cullen's residence. Looks like we're ditching.

It was as if an elastic band had snapped back into place, and suddenly I was very aware of my situation.

"I thought we were going to school!"

"Did you now. Interesting." He had the nerve to be, well, unnerved.

"You lied to me." God's sake, I had being outsmarted by a _child_. To anyone it would have been a dent on their ego.

"I never said that I was taking you to school, I only said that I'd give you a ride." He threw me a lopsided smile.

Son of a bitch.

But looking back on it, he had thrown me for a loop.

Clever son of a bitch.

A sudden clang above us momentarily distracted me before the backseat door opened and Jasper climbed in, wearing a smirk nearly identical to Edward's. Everything clicked together.

"You two teamed up on me! And you," I turned my glare upon the very amused adonis seated beside me, "You used that to your advantage."

"Now, I wouldn't neccesarily say that. My family and I simply wanted another round of Q & A with you." Edward said sincerely, or rather, he tried to. The playful spark that danced in his eyes shone brighter than a neon sign that spelled: Bullshit.

"I thought I've already got my point through yesterday, or was I not convincing enough?"

Edward's expression blanked and even though it was only for a few seconds, I could see that it was hurting him to recall last night, and in turn, it gave me a little pang in the chest to be the reason of his dispair. But I was never one to know when to shut up.

"And why does it matter to you anyway?" I stared at him hard, "Get out of my case."

The car slowed to a stop. At first I thought that Edward had had finally enough of my hostility, and was going to kill me (or try to) right here in this middle of nowhere. But then again, he had made a comment about me being some kind of wimpy wizard boy, and that really pissed me off. If he disemboweled me right here in this forest, I'd probably wind up stalking the wet tree trunks, immortal and looking for him, unable to rest until I'd ripped out his shiny vampire dick. Then, I realized that we had arrived before his white victorian mansion, and the degree of my neglectfulness to my surroundings nearly threw me off my feet.

This is why I hate empaths. I pointedly threw a glare at Jasper. They lead you off the important focuses.

I crossed my legs and leaned into the seat, "If you think I'm gonig in there, you are dead wrong." And just to be mean, " Pun intended."

Edward just shook his head and got out. But I could almost hear his eyes rolling. A gesture signifying that he still took me as a kid, and that made me angry. There was something about Edward that threw me of balance. First of all, he could get on my nerves like nobody else can, well, maybe there are more annoying people out there, but those lunatics are another story. And there was something damn attractive about his attitude. Maybe it was the way he could be so gentle and nice one moment, but all naught and tease the next. Or maybe it was the way he was so caring around his family while he could be all big and bad and gansta. How dreamy.

I shook my head and scoffed. He did nickname me Harry after all, that alone should effectively crush all feelings I have for him. But the thing was, it didn't.

Then something hit my nose. Not literally, but it did feel like it. It might have as well been a freight train, hitting me square in the chest and knocking my calm out of me. Something that smelled like a dying summer breeze, decayed sweets with a hint of bitter sour. I know that smell anywhere, and the right thing to do would be throwing myself into the driver's seat, shift the gears and get the hell out of here. Instead, I threw open the car door and sprinted toward the house.

Hey, you can't blame me. I told you that I wasn't in the right mind this morning.

The door opened right on cue before I had the chance to bust it off its hinge, and an exasperated Alice came into my view, looking as if she had been expecting me to do this since 1812, when the canadians were burning down their Whitehouse. But knowing her, she probably did. Damn psychic. But my mind is else where.

"Who's inside?" I was making a great effort in not shoving her out of the way.

"Do you know them?" She quirked an eyebrow.

I knew very well who she meant by 'them'.

"Why did you let them in?" I asked.

"We found them in the forest and they were asking for you. They said that they knew you. Very well. And we were very curious so we let them in." She said it as if it was the obvious thing to do.

Right. The girl really needs some vitamin D. Maybe she should go into the sun more often. Makes her brighter too.

"You shouldn't let people into your house like that." I glared at the wall behind her, as if I could see through the white obstruction. Because I know that those two bitches are behind it, I felt it in my gut, "Especially people that has something to do with me."

Alice ignored me. "They won't talk to us but they've waiting for you."

She got out of my way.

I hesitated. The Volvo which had, just a couple of seconds ago, been a tool for my kidnap, looked quite inviting. And I could invision myself getting in that car and bust out of here. But that would make me look like a coward, and I do not want _them_ ten miles near that information. In truth, I would like to get out of here. I would very much like to get out of here. But, what the heck, I stepped through the door way.

"Took you long enough." A feminine voice. Sweet and sultry, lazy and slurred but sharp and clever, and so damn _annoying._

I scoffed.

"That's it?" She came into my view. Black hair with two blond curls framing her face, dedicate features, and killer body. Oh yes, and that arrogant posture and proud eyes. Meet Shizuki, she is one of those lunatics that I mentioned earlier. You know, the ones who can make me lose my shit even faster than Edward can.

"It has been 98 years since I last saw you and that was all the greetings I get?" She raised one perfect eyebrow. Even more perfect than Rosalie's.

I sighed. "Things have been pretty lazy until last week. Nothing was happening." I eyed her fleetingly, "And you really can't blame me for not wanting to see you."

She smirked at me, "Aww, you're still so cute."

"Bella-chan!" Here comes bitch number two.

A flash of blond and black rounded the corner of the room and Shizuki's younger twin sister came into view. Yuzuki was the mirror image of her elder sister except for her eyes, which lacked the intelligence that was so apparent in her sister's. She could've been the original barbie. Hot as hell but with a brain of a golden retriever.

Incredibly naive.

Tears welled up in her eyes the moment she saw me and she stood still with her hands over her heart, like she's too happy for words. Those tears doesn't look fake, it truly seemed as if she was overwhelmingly happy to see me. She probably was, but I don't understand why. Most of the time, I blamed her unreasonable joy on her microscopic mind.

Those two sisters have a very strange relationship with me. One acted like I was a useful puppet she has up by the strings. The other viewed me as the adorable dog she never had. But I only saw them in a single light. They were tools. Allies, if you will. There was no love between us, at most, it was reluctant comradeship. They helped me to get what I want and I worked for their advantage. We have the same goal so it was a win-win situation. In other words, I kinda sold my soul to the devils.

Edward and Jasper chose the same moment to step in as Yuzuki chose to launch herself at me. It wasn't a gentle speed. She was going a hundred miles an hour and as she locked her arms around me, I flew backward, crashing through Edward and Jasper, out the door and skidded a painful 20 meters across their driveway on my back. I think I got grass in my pants.

Alarmed yells and screams sounded from the house, but I barely heard any of it. There was something warm in my hair and thorugh my blurry eyes, the world was spinning out of controll. panicked voices next to my ears, and hands patting my body lifting me up. Somewhere a hundred miles away, a female voice screamed: _I can see her skull!_

Another female voice screamed: _Uwaaaaa, Bella-chan, I missed you so much! ( For some reason I really wanted to shut that voice up)_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could feel flesh knitting together at the back of my head and the familiar feeling of my body been pulled back from death. When I opened my eyes again, seven pairs of eyes stared back at me worridly and I was encased in two frozen arms. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

"I thought I was going to be bald." I grumbled.

"Be-Bella," I turned and looked into the eyes of a very terrified Edward, "Your head... you head...the blood."

I brought my hands to my face. It was painted red. Oh, yeah. There was still blood gushing out of my head, like a fountain. I pressed my hand to the healing gash. And suddenly,

"It stopped." I stated dumbly.

There was a very awkward silence.

I ruffled the hair at the back of my head. It was sticky and warm with blood but my head was as if it was never scratched.

Then I was pulled into the embrace of Edward, and I could feel his built frame trembling. And involuntarily I snuggled into his chest. If anyone bring this up, I'm gonna blame it on jasper. Yuzuki sighed dreamily as she stared at the two of us with a faraway expression. The one that made me really want to smash her face in.

"Ho ho ho, so nice to see your antics again Bells." Shizuki sautered over, "I missed you so."

"Who are you really?" Rosalie snapped the same time Edward snarled at Yuzuki.

"Me? Ho ho ho, I'm Shizuki and that girl there is Yuzuki." She winked at me, "We are Bella's guardians."

Seven jaws hit the ground at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry that I wasted the ummer away and wrote only one chapter. But I wish everyone a good new school year and good luck.<strong>

**Please review it makes me happy.**


End file.
